Raising Aiden
by Spirit Of Fantasy
Summary: It has been over a year since The Equine child Aiden was rescued from the evils of the Nightmare Master and taken back to his true home in Equestria, now the rare Equine human is under complete love and care by Celestia and Luna. Who have dedicated their lives to raising the child as mothers of day and night. Witness as they will love, feed, watch, care and protect their Aiden.
1. Chapter 1:Aiden's New Day

Chapter 1: Aiden's New Day

A world, one we may know as Equestria. A colorful and magical world ruled by five breeds of ponies. The great fliers and conquerors of the skies, the Pegasus as well as the ruling powerful brutes of land, the normal earth ponies. Along the great earth ponies there were the crystal ponies, they shared an earth ponies appearance accept for their beautiful crystal coats. Finally there were the unicorns, ultimate conjurers of magic and power, only out matched with the most powerful of all breeds.

Alicorns, the greatest of all the breeds of ponies, the ponies of flight and very powerful magic. Four of which rule the world while a fifth had been born a year ago. These Alicorns are princesses, friendly, smart, powerful, and quite beautiful. As respectful and humble being on level with their beloved subjects, their existence was full of guidance and divine purpose. Even with such titles, they themselves believed they could never be as divine as the ones that came before them.

Their existence, their ability to act civilized and intelligent was all mere teachings to a great creature that wielded all their abilities. This creature discovered them all as mere domestic animals, and had since then tutored them and made them into the sentient beings they are now. This creature they would always, show eternal gratitude for, was known as a human. This however was no mere human, this was a mighty breed of human, known only as an _Equine Human_.

A race of human that existed only in their world, and they had become the creatures they worshiped and respected entirely. Though as Equestria always worked, they were treated as good friends by the Equines. Unfortunately tragedy came when a mysterious being had darkened and turned on the Equines. In the mere span of a night, almost every Equine human was killed in the night by the traitor. The very last Equine, was dying before the two Alicorns he had taught and loved as his own.

He promised his pupils, Galaxia, and Cosmos, that one day, the Equines may come again. When that happens, they needed to be ready for when the first Equine is born once more. As the final Equine slowly went down like the sunset, the sun then raised at a new dawn, a dawn of the ponies. Knowledge of the humans slowly faded over ten thousand years, the pupils became the great rulers of equestria themselves, king Cosmos, and queen Galaxia.

They had waited for year after year, century after century for the Equine to finally be born. In that very time, they had then cam together and born two daughters, two Alicorn daughters. Ones that would take up the responsibilities of their parents as bringers of day and night, Celestia and Luna. Little did they know, as they would pass while they're daughters would be left to take on their long awaited promise to their human mentor. Shortly after the birth of a fifth Alicorn child, over a year ago, it finally came.

The two Alicorn sisters learned and did not hesitate to go on the search, learning that the long awaited Equine had been born. While their world teetered on the edge of destruction, the sisters had fought their own battle in a world known as earth. Where they found the child that they knew was their Equine human. The boys name was Aiden, a child of two years who they agreed was the most beautiful child to see ever since the birth of their granddaughter.

With the child with them, they had then fought, cried and nearly died trying to save the child from the same evil that was invading their world. Pain, injury, and even loss was endured as the child fought his hardest to survive the evil. At the cost of his earth human parent's, who were killed in the night by the demon that sought his death. Celestia and Luna were pained and never thought they could forgive and forget what happened that night. Though they had finally taken the child and departed back to Aiden's true home.

From that very day on they vowed to never let anything hurt Aiden, he would always be their beloved and divine child. They would give him all the love and affection he could ever want, he would always be safe with them. They would feed him, bathe him, be the best mothers possibly in his eyes. Heck, they even decided that he would always sleep in their arms at night. He was their son in their eyes, their lovable angelic little boy that they would care for the rest of their eternal life, after all Equines too were immortals.

Even as an Equine, he was a son first to them, and no matter what. Nothing would stop them for making every day, month, year and century the best. That very decision and adventure continues to this very day that arrived slowly by Celestia herself. She was perched a top of her castle of stone and gold as she over looked her city, the city of Canterlot. Her white fur was like snow while her matching white horn was glowing and full of golden magic.

She watched the beautiful horizon as her light rainbow mane and tail blew in the wind. She watched her golden orange sun slowly rise through the sky that became orange and purple in color. She was smiling, her own sun reflecting the cutie mark she bared on both sides of her flank. With sun now rising, she could finally relax and disappear in a flash and flurry of gold magic. Her next item on the list, was to go to her sister and their ultimate pride and joy.

Before she knew it, she was in a massive hall way with white tiled floors and golden pillars. Surrounded by historical and priceless decor and items as she now stood outside a large door colored like the night time sky with a crescent moon in the center. She quietly placed a hoof to the door gently, to be sure that the gold royal attire she wore on her hooves, the necklace around her neck and her crown would not make noise. The door opened quietly, and she quickly went inside before shutting the door.

The room was almost pitch black, accept for the large window to the left of a large night themed bed. She changed that with a quick flash of her horn and illuminated the entire room with light from the sun itself. She smiled as every shadow of the room disappearing in the room while she spotted her sister. Princess Luna, the gracious princess and bringer of the night, her curie mark of the crescent moon proved so. Her mane and tail waved in the wind and mimicked the night time sky.

She snuggled and let out a moan of comfort before she awoke slowly with fluttering eyes. Her midnight blue fur was messy, but her smile was approachable and beautiful. Celestia giggled at her sister as she yawned and looked to her two front legs that cradled their most beloved treasure.

"Good morning Luna. I lit the whole room, you can uncover him now. The darkness is gone..."Celestia whispered in the sweetest of motherly voices.

"Thank you... I made sure his dreams were beautiful, and safe,"Luna whispered with her younger and softer voice,"It was all smiles and a peaceful slumber for us both..."

Finally her hooves unraveled and showed the small shining face with lovely blond hair. The face of their beloved Equine human child, Aiden. He was hugging Luna's warm blue chest in regular blue fuzzy pajamas, somewhat like the footy pajamas he had when he first met the sisters. He would never be able to stop hugging them since that day he met them. He nuzzled in her chest before Celestia had finally approached him to the right and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Wakey wakey mister Aiden...! A new day is at hand...! A day of fun and adventure...! With friends and family. I am sure,"Celestia sang a little made up song to grace the child's ears and began to work as he yawned,"Time for some breakfast to start your day...! And a nice warm bath, hurray...!"

Finally he rolled to his back on Luna's arm and slowly lifted his eye lids to a rising sun light. Before his eyes made out the ceiling made of night time skies and the two most beautiful faces he ever knew. He broke into a smile before balling up his fists to rub his eyes and let out another yawn. Finally his blue eyes were feeling more awake as he reached out and hugged both muzzles of his mothers. He purred with joys at the embrace as the two then began attacking his head and cheeks with kisses.

"Good morning mommy Tia...! Good morning mommy Luna...!"The boy spoke with the smallest and heart melting voice in the world.

For only being three and a half, his more advance mind was twice that of a normal earth human. He was a learning machine, and his literacy in one year was at least that of an eight year old.

"Good morning Aiden. We hope you slept very well. It's a whole new day...! We're going to have VISITORS from Saddle Arabia...!"Celestia enticed the boy with excitement for impending company from neighboring worlds.

"Really? Are they nice?"Aiden asked while sitting up to rub his eyes more to wake up.

"They are very nice Aiden. They have been begging us to let them come over just to see you."Luna went to get their boy excited as well.

"You mean like all the ponies out there in the city?"He asked and nearly stumped the sisters as they smiled nervously.

After all it was in all honesty, rare that he was brought outside the castle walls into the public. The princesses had always feared a time that some pony or something could bring Aiden harm. Ever since the battle with the Nightmare Master, they had vowed that Aiden would never be near any sort of danger. They have not even let him out of sight since they first got him settled in and legally adopted. The only cost, was that his only true friend he ever made so far, was young Flurry Heart.

As well as The friends of his cousin, and young Alicorn princess, Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes... Maybe after you meet the two friends from Saddle Arabia. We can take you out of the castle for some ice cream."Luna went to try and keep him hopeful and smiling with a small promise.

"But first...! How about we get some breakfast and a nice warm bath,"Celestia suggested while Aiden nodded and looked down to his feet,"The griffons delivered bacon this morning. Bacon and eggs sound nice?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"Aiden sprung up to his two feet and hopped up and down on the bed in excitement.

"Then it is settled, onward to breakfast then...!"Luna suggested as she rolled out of bed and began to dress in her silver royal attire.

As the night princess dressed in her silver shoes, her black crescent moon necklace, and her small black crown. Aiden was lifted from the bed and placed in Celestia's right fore arm for safe keeping. Making sure he was nice and nestled in her embrace before Luna had finished dressing. As they all made their way out after picking up some clothes for Aiden. Their day as a family had begun once again, so much to look forward to within a castle, and hopefully out of the castle.

 _ **Alright every pony here is the sequel, well it's not sequel as in the same, horror, blood and scary stuff. Just more of a family friendly spin off of the sisters raising Aiden, and maybe if you all want, maybe in the future an adventure into the Equines past.**_


	2. Chapter 2:Breakfast For Aiden

Chapter 2:Breakfast For Aiden

"Weeee! You're flying like a bird sweetie...!"Luna was currently spinning and holding Aiden above her head.

Letting him spread his legs and arms to fly like the birds he saw at the windows. She slowly swung him over her head, giggling as he tried to wave his arms like the birdie he tried to be. Slowly they were making their way through the brightly lit hallways that reflected off the marble floor. The pillars swirled with fresh new color on the stone for a more brighter atmosphere. Celestia was eager to start yet another day of being Aiden's mothers.

"Be careful with him. He's a very precious child. We don't want him getting hurt..."Celestia broke the mood with caution.

"Oh relax Tia. He's having fun, flying in the air aren't you sweetie?"Luna had doubt about his fragile body and nuzzled the boy to get a small giggle in return.

"Yes momma Luna."He kicked his feet around before Luna decided to put him on her back.

"You simply must relax, and just have a little fun sister. He's always going to be here with us."Luna reminded her sister as they arrived to a double door.

"I'm simply looking out for him, to ensure he has a full, safe and happy life...!"

"But being too safe could cost him his happiness. He barely goes outside the castle as it is,"Luna quietly argue to make sure Aiden would not worry for them,"He should be allowed outside more to explore rather than keeping him inside so much...!"

"Mommies? Are you two ok?"His little voice snapped both princesses out from discussion and forced smiles onto their faces.

"Everything's ok sweetie! We're just talking is all...!"Celestia quickly opened the doors and they continued into a dining room.

Quickly they seated Aiden in a tall chair, at a long dining table made of shiny wood. The princesses sat side by side the little Equine while Celestia did the honors of putting a cloudy bib on him. Luna quickly went to the kitchen on the left of the room while snuffing out a small shadow in the corner of the room. She gave a shout to the cooks and was informed that their breakfast salads with toast would be ready. And Aiden's breakfast of eggs and actual bacon would be coming behind it with nose plugs.

After all, they loved Aiden, but the smell of cooked meat made them want to get sick. They were however, able to get apple juice for Aiden, while they received glasses of sparkling soda. Aiden was given his juice in a cup with a straw, and the ladies were given their drinks in glasses. They then sat quietly and awaited their food to come out. Only to watch the double doors open up and two guards emerge with three behind them trying to hold back the visitors.

"Princess Celestia...! Princess Luna...! We are sorry. We couldn't stop the king and queen of Saddle Arabia from entering,"The two guards saluted just as two royal horses finally shoved through the crowd,"They were desperate to see the child once again..."

"It's quite alright, we should have known they would not wait for us to finish breakfast...!"Luna mused at the two fellow royalties.

"Ugh. The traffic in the city was a nightmare, thank goodness we managed our way here,"The brown stallion horse with a golden mane and tail shook sand from himself,"The things we must do to make it here, from Saddle Arabia."

"No matter! We are here, we come to see the child...! And gift him with some new toys from Saddle Arabia's finest markets."The queen mare horse of purple and dark purple mane and tail sighed and wore a smile.

"Well the two of you actually arrived just in time for breakfast. We do hope meat does not make you too squeamish."Luna offered a heads up on what the boy eats.

"No worries. My father was a Thracian horse. The stench of any flesh delicacies is merely second nature to myself,"The king and queen hung up their Saddle Arabian cloaks up to join them,"We will simply take what you ladies are having, and the simple view of your child."

"He's right here. Waiting for his breakfast patiently."Celestia moved a little to let them see Aiden for themselves.

Aaaaaah! Oh my gosh! So cute so cute so cute!"The queen was instantly awestruck by the child and rushed to the child's side, only to make him giggle.

"Hi Mrs queen of Saddle Arabia."Aiden greeted warmly while she patted his gold blond head and cooed at him.

"Hello you beautiful child...! And how is Aiden today?"The Saddle Arabian mare asked out of hypnotic curiosity from the boys cute baby face.

The husband shook his head and sat down calmly while the princesses ordered two more breakfast salads. The queen amused herself, just watching, and tickling Aiden when the opportunity arrived. She found herself so stricken by the sheer adorableness of the boy, and began showing him the toys they brought. There were some small dolls he could dress up like noble steeds, and large clothing indigenous to Saddle Arabia. Aiden was then quickly playing with the new toys, until breakfast arrived.

The doors opened and the servants were rushing in with nicely prepared salads. Breakfast salads, mostly lettuce with onion minced all over with hard boiled eggs sliced into four pieces. Drenched with ranch dressing and a side of toast nicely buttered to perfection. They chose to wait for a moment more till Aiden's breakfast came, just so they could eat together. Finally the princesses detected the nice scent of eggs, but were nearly cringing upon the scent of smoky cooked meat.

The princesses held their noses, but the Saddle Arabians were not phased in the least. A small plate of eggs and bacon chopped into small piece came out finally by the hooves of the chef. He wore a simple nose plug, if not he would be on the floor hurling like he did last time. He placed the plate before the child before he handed nose plugs to the sisters. He gave Aiden his safety plastic fork and knife before rushing away to get away from the meat smell.

"Can you handle eating yourself Aiden? Do you need any help?"Celestia was proving to be more of the babying type and was more willing to help Aiden with anything.

"I'm ok momma Celestia. I can eat my food by myself...!"He tried to sound brave and stabbed at the eggs to get some on his fork.

"He seems to be growing up quite fast Celestia...! You should be proud."The queen complimented, but was met with more worry than pride.

"Yes. At least mentally. But physically it still takes a while for them to start growing nice and large,"Celestia explained trying to protect the tiny and innocence of Aiden,"It may be several decades before he can even reach adult hood."

"Still, many look forward to the day he is considered a mature Equine human...!"The queens words were met with a loud belch that caught their attention.

They looked to Aiden as he merely smiled and gasped with relief at a full tummy. He was smiling and laying back in his chair holding his belly and looking at his empty plate. Luna got up, and decided to help him with the mess on his mouth. She took a napkin with her blue magic, and began wiping his mouth while he got to hold her arm. Enjoying the soft fur that smelled like blue berries, much like the cozy plushie he still has of her.

He kept smiling while his stomach suddenly growled and an alert went off in his mind. Luna was listening in on the growls of his belly and reading his body language. It was then that she felt him tug on her fur, and she knew what she had to do, as she then picked him up into her arm.

"Um... Is Everything alright?"The king finally asked while munching on lettuce.

"Does he need to...go?"Celestia asked.

"Yes. I'll take him to the bathroom to go, he's suppose to get a bath any way."Luna quickly then rushed out of the dining room with Aiden holding his stomach and groaning.

"Quite the role as mothers you have both taken. Not many expect such sort of surrogate parental love and care from you."The queen commented finishing her toast.

"If you two saw the things that Aiden saw in the world of nightmares. You would understand our devotion to care for him,"Celestia quietly stated as she sipped her soda,"We will always love and care for Aiden. Always..."

 _ **Short. Yes I know this is painfully short for you guys, but this story is suppose to be easy going and fun for us all. Easy for me to write and give to you all, fun and simple to read for all of you. So please enjoy, and thank you all for being patient.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Bath Time With A Story

Chapter 3:Bath Time With A Story

"It's alright, you're done now. You did a very good job...!"Luna was in the bathroom helping Their little boy of joy potty before his bath.

She slowly lifted him off the toilet and did a quick paper work before flushing. He was panting and his legs were shaky, but once again he appeared to be becoming a pro at being a big boy. A whole year without a single accident, already properly speaking and only three and a half years old. Yet Celestia, and even herself still portrays him as the two year old they first met. They would never forget, and never forgive those dark moments that nearly destroyed Aiden forever.

She slowly lifted him up and cradled the child in her arm to relax him. His pants became easy and slow breaths while she let her horn a lit with magic to her left. It focused on a pearly white tub with golden handles that were now within her magical grasp. With some slight turns she turned on the water and made the adjustments to make it nice and toasty warm. Her very magic was studying and feeling the warm water to ensure the proper temperature for a toddler.

"Are you sure you and mommy Tia weren't fighting?"Aiden asked and looked up to his dear mother of the night.

"I'm sure sweetie. We just have our disagreements, but we solve them together never the less,"Finally she smiled at the bath water being perfect before sitting and holding him out with both hooves,"Trust us sweet face. We'd never do anything that could worry you."

She gave him a kiss on the head to get him smiling and squirming with adorable feels to Luna. She then surround him with magic and made his clothes vanish in a flash. She then quickly, but gently dipped him into the bath tub before he would have to cover himself up. He shivered at the warm waters feeling before he sighed and began to relax. Luna then took the opportunity to bring over some bubble bath soap, and pour a good bit in.

The boy could then watch as the tub began to fill with bubbles that he could play with. Luna watched as most of the boy was surrounded with bubbles that even touched his chin. He moved around and scooped his bubbles up to make a beard on his chin. He cheered for the bubbles as Luna blew more towards him for his pleasure in capturing bubbles. She smiled while then beginning to first get his hair and his body completely drenched for the soap.

His hair was quickly wet and hanging in his eyes almost, a clear warning sign for a hair cut. First, the hair was going to get the suds, and was piled with soapy bubbles. Removing her silver horse shoes from her front hooves, before scrubbing at his blond hair. Making sure the soap was nice and deep in his hair and cleaning it from the scalp and out. Quickly a line of magic spread across his forehead to stop the running soapy water from getting into his eyes.

"Gotta get all those golden locks nice and shiny clean sweetie, keep still and your head back,"She scooped some water and tilted his head back before dumping water through his sudsy hair,"Good job sweetie. Just keep still...!"

He only giggled as the water ran down his back and tickled him a bit before getting more water dumped in his hair. It was warm and refreshing, so he was not in any panic or worry. Finally she had washed out his hair, letting it stay in a mess until bath time was over. Now it was time for the rest of him to get a quick clean, now that bubbles were already covering his body. She quickly put a hoof under his arm and chest to lift him up to the point that he was standing in the tub.

"Alright, time to give you a little scrubbing, and washing. Try to stay standing."She cooed in a friendly and loving tone.

He stood slightly arched as she began scrubbing from his chest and down with a loofah. Cleaning him thoroughly in every part that required a proper scrubbing heavy soaping. Some parts like his legs and under his arms tickled and made his spine tingle. While parts like his flank made him a little embarrassed each time she scrubbed over both cheeks. This only made Luna chuckle as she got under his ears, neck, and face.

She narrowly avoided the eyes thanks to more lines of her own magic, under and over his eyes. Finally after scrubbing between his fingers and toes, he was ready for a quick rinse. Her magic collected water in the few gallons and lifted from the tub. She began to pour a small and smooth stream of water, soaking his hair once more and taking soap clean off his body. He shivered from the cooling his body felt feeling water all over himself mixing with the air.

Finally he was feeling great, and quickly trying to give Luna another big hug. Once he appeared completely rinsed off, she began to drain the water while pulling out a towel. She wrapped it around his body and lifted him right from the tub and onto a bath mat. She then started to dry him, starting with his hair since that was a vital piece of his appearance. She scrubbed and rubbed the towel over his head and drying his wet head as he closed his eyes.

""Drying your pretty hair...! Dry your button like face,"Luna said while finishing his hair and simply wiping his face to dry it,"Now lets scrub your little body, and your little tooshi...!"

Luna dried off his tiny body as well as his little flank, only to get hugged in the process. When it came to it, Aiden was known for being friendly and a hug machine for her and Celestia. It was actually easier to finish drying him off while he hugged her legs. Burying his little head in her fur before he was done being dried, now for some new clothes. It only took one flash of blue from her horn before Aiden now had some new clothes.

He was rocking some new shorts and a little sky patterned t shirt with little white socks on his feet. Now that bath time was over, she knew what was next on the schedule for today. Celestia always treated him to story time around the afternoons in her lounge room. He had yet to miss one story time with Celestia, and Luna knows she would hear about it if they ended up skipping out on it. She was quick to get him into her forearm once more to cradle him.

While she herself lit her horn with magic and surrounded herself and the boy in magic. Taking them away from the bathroom and flying down a column of bright light. He kept his eyes closed as he nuzzled in her chest before they came to a stop. He opened them finally and found themselves outside a red and gold door with torches side by side it. He smiled and sat up as Luna slowly opened the door and ventured inside.

Only to find Celestia in her lounge area by the fire place, along with the queen of Saddle Arabia. They appeared to have been waiting for the two of them to show up the whole time. Upon seeing Aiden again, the queen was a lit with adore for the boy as was Celestia.

"There he is! Just in time for story time...!"Celestia was quick to lift Aiden from Luna and bring him over to the bed like mat.

She sat him right on the bed between her legs and laying against her chest. Her cozy white fur worked like a pillow made of puffy clouds. The queen found herself amused and tickled with adorableness. Celestia smiled proudly and nodded to her sister in recognition of her work with the child when it came to cleaning him up. Now it was story time and she had a particular book in store for him.

"Thank you sister. The king has chosen to stay for the day just so our friend here could spend time with Aiden,"Celestia explained as Luna decided to go and help settle the fellow royalties into a room,"After story time we may take him outside for a while."

"Very well sister."Luna agreed and departed before closing the door and listening in.

"Excellent! Now what shall we read to this adorable bundle of joy?"The queen asked clapping her small but strong hooves together.

"Well. I have a very old classic in mind. It is called,"Celestia slipped the book out and read the infamous label that defined a past turmoil between her and Luna,"The mare in the moon...!"

"The mare in the moon? Doesn't mommy Luna control the moon?"Aiden asked nuzzling against Celestia.

"Yes, and it is where she was once imprisoned..."Celestia slowly opened the book and began to read the tale.

"Imprisoned? Why would mommy Luna be imprisoned in the moon? She's a good pony...!"

"She wasn't always..."

While she began to read the tale, she did not know Luna froze and listened to her sister. Not only was she reading their child an infamous story she wished for him to never read. Celestia was also speaking of her time as one of the most powerful and most evil mares in all of Equestria. A fire instantly went up in her stomach and anger was festering in her chest. She now had to have a big chat with her sister about telling Aiden this story.

 _ **Here you all go, another chapter of Raising Aiden. And to Sierra Nova, I am currently working on a new Human and The Princesses chapter, yes Human and The Princesses will be resuming. So please wait just a little longer. And as for your YouTube Idea. I know next to nothing about editing or making videos let alone an animation or drama involving my stories, sorry. Now please enjoy and prepare for a new Human and The Princesses chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4:Outside Time

Chapter 4:Outside Time

Before he knew it. Aiden was on his way outside for a little play time just outside the castle of Canterlot. He was quite excited, for he rarely ever got to go outside the castle. He felt like a caged up animal at times, constantly under the loving watch and protection of his mothers. He was kept inside all the time, doing only indoor activities with the princesses rather than friends of his own.

Now his mother Celestia was carrying him to the outside world, accompanied by the queen of Saddle Arabia. She could not stay away from little Aiden, she was hypnotized by his shear adorableness. She simply had to follow the child, and do anything to keep his little smile going. She tickled him on his sides and gave tiny kisses to his cheeks to turn them red and full of giggles. Soon they were nearing the exit and were then approached by a very mused Luna.

"Alright sister. It is time for Aiden's outside play time...! Story time went beautifully!"Celestia said while Aiden hid his face from Luna for a moment.

"Indeed... Aiden. Come to mommy Luna and we'll go outside...!"Luna offered her arms to the child before he nervously turned to her and looked down for a moment.

Finally he hopped into her arms and was rewarded a kiss to his forehead. He then smiled bigger and was nuzzled against her chest before they were on their way. Though Luna was quite spooked by the fact that he was scared of her that moment.

"So what did you read to Aiden sister?"Luna asked of Celestia with a fading smile.

"Just an old pony tale is all. He did enjoy it, though at times he seem to worry at some parts..."Celestia blushed with a bit of embarrassment about the story she spoke of about Luna's dark days.

"It seems like you told him a spooky story from the looks of it...! Something we agreed not do until he was old enough,"Luna reminded in a far off but hidden irritated tone,"What about YOU Aiden? Did you get a scary story told?"

"Yes mommy Luna..."Aiden answered and was tickled on his belly before the doors to the outside world opened.

They traveled out into the court yard, where guards were training in the way of battle. Only to cease any sort of violence and intimidation so they did not scare the child. Luna held onto her smile, but inside there was a fire growing in her stomach. She nuzzled his head before they arrived to the golden gates of the castle, just as the guards began to open them. Luna took a deep breath, and turned to Celestia and the queen before she suddenly spoke.

"Would you be willing to take Aiden outside to his personal play pen and play with him? I need to speak with my sister..."Luna asked of the queen and didn't need to wait for an answer.

"Momma Luna?"Aiden became confused as the queen quickly scooped Aiden into her arms like an excited filly.

"You can count on me! I won't let him out of my sight!"The queen was more than happy to take him outside to the play pen he had just outside where he could interact with the ponies and not get kidnapped or wonder off into the city.

"It's too the left at the corner, it's a very large pen and only one filly or colt is allowed to play with him,"Celestia went through the instructions while the Saddle Arabian carried the boy off to the play pen,"It's alright Aiden. We'll be right here, when you feel you're done playing. The queen will bring you back in...!"

"Ok mommy Tia."Aiden waved as he was casually carried out by an excited queen that did her best to cradle him.

"Luna... Before you go making a scene. It as just a story, and he was very much ok with it, there's no need to."The minute the gate shut behind them and the child was out of sight Luna turned and slammed her hooves to the ground in anger.

"You told him about Nightmare Moon?! Are you out of your singular and damaged mind?!"She snapped at her sister and snorted hot air.

"I felt he would only take it as a little pony tale...! I did not think he would take it so seriously, he seemed entertained...!"

"Our child! Entertained by my dark past?! Did you not see the way he looked at ME,"Luna stamped her hooves closer to Celestia while she held her ground,"He looked at me like I was going to hurt him! Like I was a monster!"

"You're overreacting Luna! Just please calm down...!"

"You don't ever speak of evil things and darkness in front of him! Especially when it comes to me and my bad past!"

"Excuse me?! I am his mother of the day and I will do with him whatever I feel is best for him in your absence!"

"Is that a fact?"Luna narrowed her eyes and snorted.

"Yes it is...! You have a problem with what I'm doing for Aiden?"Celestia snorted back before golden light surrounded horn.

"Nothing I'm sure a little lesson in tough love and COMPLETE respect can't fix...!"Luna lit her horn with deep blue light.

Meanwhile just outside the castle, there was a large play pen that had a full acre of ground. Complete with a sand box, a slide, a swing, and even a small pool now that it was currently summer. The queen of Saddle Arabia herself was impressed by his playful digs he had. Though he only wished he had been allowed to be out here more often, and able to play with more kids. It was almost instant that ponies saw the queen holding the little Equine and were rushing to see him.

Most of which were adoring fillies and mares who had their cute buttons pushed. Just seeing his cute button face matched with his sparkly blond hair. There were some colts and stallions as well who were more than amazed to be seeing a creature that was once extinct. The queen giggled before managing to place Aiden into his pen before the magical fence began to surround the land. He looked to the ponies as they amused themselves by waving to him and blew little kisses through the fence.

He waved back and quickly took his socks off before running to the sand box. He hopped the little fence and fell flank first into the sand. Only to shake of some sand and ignore the hot sand between his toes as he began to build.

"He's so adorable..."

"Wow a real equine. And he's just a little guy... He's cute!"

"That cute little guy is gonna be a big strong man in time!"

"I wish I could play with him in the sand box...!"

More and more ponies appeared to be coming in to watch Aiden play in the sand. It wasn't too long before the queen could tell that he needed a little friend to play with. She looked to the crowd and smiled before deciding to help with just that.

"Alright ponies! Only one child is permitted to play with Aiden for today! Let me select a colt or filly from the crowd."The queen got the crowd to silence and back away a bit, except for one little filly who remained at the fence.

Watching him play alone and even trying to use his magic as it glimmered and blinked on and off. Though it seemed to be more than enough to slowly mold a sand castle with a few sways of his tiny hands. She sighed and smiled dreamily at the child while the queen walked right behind here and sat down. Waiting till the filly turned her head and nearly hit her unicorn horn against the Saddle Arabian's leg. She looked to the queen before smiling and opening the fence by yanking it down with a hoof.

"Go ahead. Just be gentle, and make sure to keep all darkness away from him."The filly gasped at the kindness as her ruby red mane blew in the wind before she unleashed a big smile.

"Thank you Mrs!"She quickly jumped through the fence, but was then hesitate to start before walking slowly towards the famed creature.

Aiden had just finished a piece of his castle before he heard the filly's tiny hoof steps. He took a deep breath and slowly looked behind himself to see the small filly. She froze the minute his eyes were on her, letting her white coat glitter in the sun light. She nearly lost the ability to speak as she saw his little castle tower made of sand. Finally she gulped and cleared her voice before letting out a small peep.

"Hi... I'm Ruby Shine..."She bowed to him like Aiden was royalty.

"Hi... I'm Aiden,"The boy offered his name before picking up a toy shovel and offering it to her,"You... You wanna play?"

"I... I would love to...!"

She went to join in the fun, and was sidetracked by flashes and blasts of blue and gold. Grunts, yelps and growls could be heard while Aiden appeared oblivious. Only to show that he was well aware of the actions that the ladies had thought were going over his head undetected.

"Don't worry. It's just my mothers. They fight a lot when they disagree on things,"He kept smiling and helped the filly into the box of sand,"They'll work it out and try to hide from me like they always do."

 _ **Starting to slow down again, I'm sorry guys. It's still a bit difficult to get my writing spark back. In time I do hope to find it again. Also, I am looking for a partner I can be friends with and also help me write my stories, please help me, I don't want to keep letting down my friends and fans. Please enjoy in the mean time.**_


	5. Chapter 5:Aiden Needs Friends

Chapter 5:Aiden Needs Friends

While the child of every pony's heart was playing with a new little friend. The blasts of blue and gold finally ceased as the glow settled from within the castle itself. Slowly the golden gates opened and smoke streamed out like the steam of a hot shower. Two figures came into view and quickly the two royal sisters emerged from the smoke. The sighed as they shook their heads to work off the bruises, scratches, burn marks and their messy manes from their fight.

Casually the two finally managed to put on straight faces and walk to retrieve their child. They gave each other a moment to relax before finally they looked at each other with relaxation and understanding.

"Now then sister. We will not let Aiden know of this scuffle, and we will not do things that put either one of us down...!"Luna listed the terms that would end their little issue with each other.

"Agreed, I apologize for telling Aiden about your past. Now we shall leave all these pleasantries behind us and act like grown ups,"Celestia agreed to the terms and ensured the peace between her and Luna,"I do hope Aiden is having fun in his pen, and hopefully it's not packed with too many subjects like last time..."

"As do I sister... Aww no... You had to call that one Tia...!"Luna was mused as her ears drooped when she saw the massive crowd before her and Celestia.

"Oh... Well at least we know Aiden is being watched closely,"Celestia tried to smile at a mused Luna before sighing,"Lets just walk around and try to squeeze our way through to the queen of Saddle Arabia."

The trip to the center was harder than they previously thought, a lot harder done than said. Right off the back they struggled to get any room to get around the crowd to find an opening. They swore that their hooves were stepped on by twenty different ponies. As much as Luna would like to yell and get the attention that they were royalty and they should make way. More than likely they would scare Aiden.

Luna was thankfully smaller so she was able to push through and even go under some ponies. While Celestia was stuck behind her moving and struggling to maneuver the crowd. They groaned and yipped having to squeeze right by before Luna was first to get to the pen. Celestia popped out from the crowd and fell down before scurrying back to her hooves. Only for them both to be surprised to see their child in the pen with a filly.

"Oh dear...! What do we do? He's already playing with girls...!"Celestia feared as they finally got to the queen.

"Your majesty, you did check that filly to be sure she wasn't sick right? Or too old?"Luna got to the queen's side and thoroughly spooked her.

"Princesses...! They...seem fine, and she's been really gentle with Aiden so far...!"The queen was quickly passed as the princesses entered the pen and grabbed the crowds attention.

"Aiden...! Aiden. Sweetie, it's time to go back inside now...!"Luna was politely and gently trying to break it to Aiden.

"What...? Already momma,"He turned to his night mother while still scratching the filly's belly,"But I just made a friend momma Luna. I don't wanna go yet..."

"Aiden... Our little night star. There will be many other friends to make including her, but for now its almost time for dinner."Luna tried cute names and went to get a hoof around him.

"But momma... Why can't I be allowed to actually make friends...! It's not fair...!"Aiden whined before he was picked up and pulled away from Ruby.

"Aww...Will we see each other again?"Ruby asked while Luna put Aiden over her shoulder.

"Of course, you'll see him again next time we bring him out."Celestia assured only for Aiden to shake his head to give her the truth.

The ponies separated from the sisters as they quietly took their child back inside. Their ears drooped in solemness and disappointment that they could not see the child a bit longer. The crowd dissipated and went back to their homes, leaving Ruby to watch the boy disappear with the group of royalties. She waved to Aiden and sighed before she too decided to leave. Back to an ally way where she lived on her own, but she was not ready to lose a new friend this easily.

An hour later they were back in the dining room, eating with both the king and queen of Saddle Arabia. Though the enthusiasm was in short supply, as Aiden sat in a chair with a bib. He ate in silence, munching a piece of hot dog and playing with his cream corn. He groaned and finally pushed his plate away, no longer feeling hungry with conflict on his mind. He simply sat there and swung his feet under and out from his seat.

"Aiden? Are you alright sweetie? You barely touched your food?"Celestia showed her motherly concerns that only made him sit back more.

"Are you not that hungry at the moment? You...want some help eating?"Luna offered alternatives to his needs.

"Why can't I have any friends outside the castle? Why can't I even be allowed outside the castle?"Aiden asked with a groan as his arms flopped to his sides.

"Whatever do you mean? We take you out for play time all the time our little star...!"Luna worried with confusion.

"I'm serious...! I never get to have any real friends, I play with the kids but I never see them again,"Aiden suddenly began to go on a small and slight tantrum,"I'm never allowed to actually play outside! Or meet new ponies, I can't do anything but be constantly watched and kept away from others!"

"Oh dear..."The king of Saddle Arabia grew a bit frightened and pulled his food away as the child knocked his cup over.

"Aiden...! Aiden that's enough...! Stop it!"Luna was quick to get out and wrap her hooves around the boy.

"We are REALLY sorry about him your majesties. Aiden has his ups and downs, and then there's his tantrums,"Celestia chuckled nervously while assisting Luna with the squirming and growling boy,"Just give us a moment to cool him down, and we can return to dinner...!"

It was a small struggle, but eventually they carried Aiden out to the hall way and asked the guards for privacy. Luna shushed Aiden by whispering words of a strange language into his ear. While Celestia took over and carried him into her arms and rubbed his back to calm him down. His growls turned to moans and groans of frustration and sadness that they gladly tamed with love. Celestia sat down with the child on her legs and hugged him to help get out his steam.

"Aiden, we just want what's best for you. You'll have all the time in the world to go out and play freely,"Celestia whispered as Luna ceased her strange language whispers,"But you're still not old enough to be roaming around on your own. Equestria is a beautiful place, but it still has its dangers..."

"I just want some REAL friends momma...!"Aiden moped while she looked up to her sister.

"We'll... See what we can do sweetie. For now just please calm down, relax, and lets see a smile."Luna whispered and tousled his blond head with a soft hoof.

Aiden nuzzled Celestia's chest and sighed deeply to control his urge to cry. He looked up and gave her a little smirk before hiding his face again.

"Come on sweetie. Give us a little smile."Celestia cooed and tickled his chin with a brush of her white hoof.

He snuggled and held onto his mother of the day, before he finally looked to both of them. He then manage to force a small smile onto his face and was group hugged for it. He breathed easily and relaxed his body before he coughed a bit from the potential drama.

"You... You promise I can have a REAL friend?"Aiden asked gently.

"We promise we'll let you go make a friend sweetie."Celestia agreed to making the promise of friendship for their child.

"Indeed. Now come little star, we have dinner getting cold."Luna reminded them while Aiden was hoisted onto Luna's back.

"Ok... I am kind of hungry..."Aiden admitted with a giggle as they all went back in to join the fellow royalty.

 _ **I know it's been late for a chapter every pony I'm sorry for the wait, but more and more bad things continue to happen in my life. I've been losing a lot of friends and it's hitting hard. I know you all don't like to listen to me whine about my life issues, you just want some good stories. Just continue to show your patience for me, if you have. Well you're all pretty awesome, stay pony bros and sises.**_


	6. Chapter 6:Bed Time For Aiden

Chapter 6:Bed Time For Aiden

An hour later it was time for the most tedious part of the day for the princesses, and the biggest struggle for Aiden. It was almost bed time for Aiden, and as the sun was setting. He was already scared when shadows were descending upon all corners of the was feeling the static of fear buzzing in his mind as he looked to the darkness. Surrounding pieces of the light that was made to protect him, as well as the peaceful and loving night mother, Luna.

She herself was worried and growing impatient as she kept her child between her legs as they walked the hall. It was Celestia's turn to have Aiden with her for the night, considering it was her favorite part of the day. Yet right now she was late for her night with the child, and this proved annoying to Luna. She tapped her hoof while keeping the child under her for safety from the shadows. Her glowing blue horn offered a glimmer of light to shield him from the darkness.

"Easy my child... Remember the darkness is not what it use to be to your eyes..."Luna manage to get him to move again down the hall way a little bit as he held onto her legs.

"Where's mamma Tia...?! What if the darkness has her...!"Aiden squeezed her legs stepping away from each shade of blackness.

"Honestly that's a very good question..."Luna mumbled as she walked pass the glimmering orange windows that brought the sun setting rays of orange, red, and purple.

The sun's fading light brought little comfort for the child as he remained under her. Every bit of shadow he saw sent freezing chills down his spine that rattled his tiny body. It felt like he could see the monsters, those big creepy monsters glaring at him from the cover of darkness. Ready to strike upon him when he doesn't look upon them any further. Though the one he feared most, was the demon that took the lives of both his parents.

The thought of him being somewhere out in the world, or even the dark realm below scared him. Making the darkness untrustworthy, and a danger to be around since it was where he would dwell. The darkness was the only enemy he would ever know, and every pony else would be his friend. To the day he does he would hope and pray that he would never again be submerged in darkness. Suddenly his thoughts were shocked from reality by frantic clopping hooves running to him.

"Oh dear...! So sorry about all that. The sun was a bit heavy from the eclipse last week still,"Celestia had quickly returned in a slight sweat before Aiden was taken up into her hooves and hugged,"Everything is ok now... Mamma's got you now Aiden."

"He's been very skittish since the sun began to go down... Make sure he knows there's light all around him."Luna explained to Celestia while she rubbed Aiden's back.

"I know what to do Luna... Now go bring forth the night and leave him to me."Celestia replied while Luna turned with a quiet scoff to herself.

Luna then departed for her shift for the night, leaving her big sister with the child of their hearts. It seemed the struggles of being parents seem to be putting strain on the mares. Though it was their shear love for the boy that would keep them going through the hard times. If the average pony could birth and care for a child, then who says they can't do it themselves. Celestia took a deep sigh to relax, and she calmly carried Aiden to her bed chambers.

"Great elements to my soul, she can be moody... At least the issue has passed,"Celestia said as her sun began to dive behind the mountains to sleep for the night,"Come Aiden... I've got you my dear child. It's time to go to the world of dreams..."

"Does the world of dreams have a lot of light? No darkness...?"Aiden asked as Celestia began to hum a gentle and deep tune.

"Darkness... It can be scary and cruel... Hard to see, and more cold than cool...!"Celestia suddenly began to sing as the black shadows began to close in around them.

He held onto his mother of the day for dear life with wide eyes trying to shut the darkness out. Only for a blast of bright golden light to cover him and his mother.

"But there is so much more...! Deep within it's core,"Celestia sang and filled the child with her flawless and motherly voice,"In the dark...! There can be light, that makes the world bright! For those who dare to hold it in their sight!

"But... What about the monsters that live in it? Aren't they creatures of the darkness?"Aiden asked before a hoof touched his lips.

"There is a difference, between evil and darkness...! The dark itself could never harm us,"She continued on as they ventured down the steps and came to the door to her bedroom,"Evil... Is but a creature. That takes what we love away...! To leave us hurt, sad, and in dismay!"

"But then... What can we do mamma Tia? How do we stop the evil and befriend the darkness again?"He asked one more time before the door opened up and he was entering Celestia's large chamber.

Celestia only giggled and brought him into her beautiful chamber where she slept, read, and relaxed. The nicely polished marble floor that started to the beginning of the room, but changed half way towards the bed. Half way they would meet a fluffy brow carpet with a fire place right between the rug and the bed. The bed itself was big enough to fit three of Celestia on it. It wore fluffy purple sheets and quilts with dozens of pillows.

She lit the fire place as it made old memoirs above it glowed to overwhelm the child. So many adventures that taken place for Celestia as well as her very student, princess Twilight. She hummed once again as the fire illuminated the whole room and warmed the child's chilled body. Her aura lifted him off her shoulder and levitated him above her head. Bringing little blue pj pants with clouds on them with a matching t shirt and white socks.

"In the dark! There can be light, that makes the world bright! For those who dare to hold it in their sight,"Celestia twirled the clothes around Aiden and quickly dressed him in the pjs in a flash of speed,"Don't let your fear control you...! See the dark completely through...! And soon you will see!"

"So I need to face my fear...? But what if I can't mommy? What if I fail...?"He asked before getting a kiss to his forehead.

"You'll be able to in time... For now you are far too young to worry child,"Celestia finished singing as she carried him in her arms towards a window next to her bed,"We are protecting you... By day... And by night... Always."

"Will you... Always be with me mommy Tia...?"Aiden asked before he was settled in her bed before she conjured some magic.

"Of course we will Aiden... We will never leave your side... We will always be here with you,"Celestia promised before she made a cup of warm milk appear in her magical aura,"Here you go sweetie... Just the thing that will help you sleep..."

Aiden gently took up his milk and began to drink slowly as he was taught by both mares. He held it with both hands for stability and stopped for a moment so he didn't drink too much in one time. Safer in case of a belly ache from warm milk. He set his milk aside after another big sip before Celestia took it off his little hands. She then removed her necklace, crown, and golden horse shoes before she too joined him in bed.

She kissed Aiden's left cheek and pulled him into her forearms for warmth and protection. Her wings sprouted and slowly wrapped around the child to cover him in a bright and beautiful embrace. Her hooves held him nice and snug while giving him a small opening to see the night. Full of midnight blue skies and glittering gleaming stars twinkling in the distance. Surrounding the giant pale orb that was his night mother's moon, watching over him.

"Sleep tonight... Bless your soul... Slumber in full. Sweet dreams tonight, are what you'll have... The whole night,"Celestia sung a small tune that made Aiden yawn and lay against her arms as she pulled the sheets over them both,"Close your eyes... And prepare... To fly to the skies...!"

Slowly she got to watch the boy fall asleep as his eyes slowly closed like old doors. With a final yawn he rested against the furry arms and chest of his day mother. She gave him one more kiss to the cheek, and snuggled him before she too was ready to join him in the world of dreams. With her golden magic she slowly lowered the flames of the fire place to dim the room perfectly. The fire would slowly go out, just as she was closing her eyes and resting her head by his.

"Good night Aiden... Your mothers love you very much...!"

 _ **Ok every pony, your patience has been appreciated so much and I love you all for it. There will be more in time, for now please enjoy your day. Sierra Nova. No it does not cost anything to have an account, it is easy to manage after a few minutes of learning. Also I as kind of offended that your folks would think me as one of those bad people, I will explain why in private message when you get your account. I will forgive and forget this time and disclaim that your parents thought of me is false. Stay pony.**_


	7. Chapter 7:The Bad Dream

Chapter 7:The Bad Dream

 _ **WARNING:Rating may change**_

"You think you have left me to wither, and rot while you ran away to Equestria child,"A dark and haunting voice was mocking among the wind,"You think evil truly dies...? Evil... Never dies dear boy. But you will in time child..."

Aiden was sleeping nice and sound at first, until this haunting and horrid voice reached his ear. His head was shifting, he curled his tiny body to cringe at the familiar voice. The very dark voice he heard roaring his name, demanding that he die. He shuddered and groaned as his eye lids trembled with fear as he felt his dreams shifting to darkness. His name was screamed from the very top of the monster himself as Aiden found himself falling.

Falling from the bright heavenly skies to a dark swirl of clouds as he could only pant and look around. The clouds quickly swallowed him like a hungry slug slowly savoring his food. The boy whimpered and panted as he tried to find his voice to scream for help. He found himself spinning down a column of blackness he had only seen once. Back when the dark one had once plunged him into a realm of horror and pure evil.

He fell on his rump in black and purple dirt that was soft to the touch, and even a bit slimy. He groaned and tried to stand on his wobbly legs full of fear for such a familiar realm. His eyes were wide to the silence and the sky full of red and black. It thundered and shook his spine as he looked around and tried to find his voice in this dark place. Hissing and grumbles could be heard, he could feel the vile essence of the monster himself.

"No... Why am I here... I'm not suppose to be in this place...! The monster is dead,"Aiden called out under the rolls of red thunder that brought forth a growl from the depths,"He can't still be around... This isn't real! It's not...REAL!

"Oh my dear child...! It is so much more real than you know...! There is no denying it,"The growling voice suddenly up roared while slithering stalks of black magic reached from the edges of the solid floating island Aiden was standing upon,"And I am far from dead child... I am alive... In time however, you won't be...!"

"No...! No no no...! You're not REAL!"Aiden yelled and grabbed his head to block out the dark voice.

"OH I'M NOT AM I?!"

Suddenly four wicked long fingers were curled under the collar of Aiden's shirt while the dark one roared in his face. He slowly gripped Aiden by his collar and slowly began lifting the boy off the ground. With a small shake, Aiden was forced to look into the eyes of red fire and destruction. He no longer felt the soft dirt under his feet and he felt choked by the grip of the demon. He felt the hot breath of the dark one burning his chin as he struggled to get free.

"I am ALL too real boy...! All you know here was real...! Including that night your parents fell!"Aiden screamed and felt his shirt rip before he fell to his flank again.

Quickly he sprung to his feet and tried to run, but the ground was working against him. He felt the ground pulling him back towards the black mass that began to form into the demon. He tried to run faster, but all his efforts were in vain as he was pulled back to the demon. Suddenly the ground froze and tripped the child up as he fell to the dirt again. He shook his head and rolled to his back to get another horrifying sight.

He could see the black goop like sludge within the monster's claws molding like clay. The sludge was quick to shape and form into the bipedal bodies of a man and a woman that cried. Their cries were of pain, sorrow and torment as the claws dug into their bodies. Aiden needed only one good look upon their faces to recognize them and feel his eyes burn with tears and terror. His own human parents, forever in the torturous grip of the nightmare master.

"Aiden...! Aiden help me please...!"The woman cried as the demon began to squeeze the life from the molded human sludge.

"You're a monster! You always will be you foul demon! You WILL!"The man tried to roar at the dark one before he was suddenly crushed before the child's eyes.

The very black slime of his father drenched his shirt and pants as he watched with horror on his face. Tears leaked and streamed down his face like leaky pipes as he groaned and whimpered. He slowly turned to his mother and saw the pain on her eyes as well as his own. Remembering the very last words she said to him that very night he last saw her alive. He reached for his mother's hand to take it in hopes of saving her.

"Aiden... My baby... I'm so sorry,"She groaned and began to reach for the boy's hand as well,"I love you Aiden...! I love you...!"

Finally as those last words left the woman's left the woman's lips, she was then silenced once again. A hard squeezed crushed her black sludge made body, and caused her to explode. The very black essence rained upon the child, staining his face and close as it did with his father. He gripped his head as he did the last time he saw his parent's pass away in front of him. To see the very light leave their eyes, and their faces disappear forever was like a trigger.

His head shook, as his whimpers turned into sobs before he looked up to the dark master. He was simply smiling as he hissed at the pain he felt growing in the child's heart. Slowly he then began to reach for the child again as the remains of black slime licked through his fingers. The cruel things he had planned for the child were vile and unheard of to the innocent. Aiden felt the darkness closing around him from above and could only scream as he felt all light leave him.

He felt the ice cold tips of the monster's claws grip at his head to take him away. Only to feel a very soft and warm hoof wrapping around his right arm and yanking him away from the darkness. He felt himself get dragged from the claws that pulled at his hair before he looked up to a bright ball of light. It was then that he suddenly felt his eyes closing for a moment and his world changing. It was then that Aiden felt himself sit up from within a bed and meeting the white feathery wing of Celestia.

He then found his voice and released a loud blood curdling scream once he found himself in the dark. He thrashed and swung his arms wildly before Celestia was awake in a flash. Luna herself was already in the room, flipping on the lights before Celestia unfolded her wings. The light filled the room and revealed a crying and thrashing Aiden, screaming his head off. Luna was the first one to get the child into her arms before she was cradling him.

"Aiden...! Aiden it's ok! Aiden the darkness is gone now sweetie!"Luna begged and tried to whisper peacefully in the screaming child's ear.

"Oh no he had a nightmare...!"Celestia lit up the fire place as well and hugged the child from behind and tried to get him to relax with little shushes from behind.

Luna rubbed at his back and patted it rapidly to get him out of the nightmare's shock. While Celestia was slowly starting to sing her little song from before into his ear. He gripped at Luna's fur before he choked on sobs that ceased his screaming. He coughed as he rubbed at his eyes and felt the sting of his streaming tears as well as the sting within his heart. He held his mother of the night by her fur and neck as he cried into her chest.

"The dark one continues to haunt and harass him... Even in death he still exists somewhere..."Luna spoke softly to here sister as she slowed her comfort and gently rubbed at Aiden's back.

"If only we could have simply made him forget all about him... But then he would forget he ever had parents,"Celestia said after ceasing her singing and nuzzled his neck,"We can only continue to show him our love and hope that one day he will grow out of his fear..."

"I have finished my flight over all of Equestria... Would you perhaps be ok with me staying with both of you for the night?"

"Of course sister... Aiden? Mommy Luna will stay with us for the night...! She'll be with you as well sweetie..."Celestia offered good news for the rest of his night in slumber.

"Momma...? Please don't let the monster get me like he did my parents...!"He whimpered with tears still dripping from his cheeks.

"We'll never let him have you Aiden... Never..."Luna gave him a kiss to the head after stripping off her royal attire and joining them in bed.

"We will always protect you Aiden... Always... We will never let anything happen to you."Celestia made the sincere and heart felt promise she would never break and would now wish to fulfill to the fullest.

"I love you mommys..."He snuggled and tried his best to hug both mares before the slowly laid back with the child.

They smiled and took the boy under both of their arms while their wings sprouted wide. They kept the lights on for a bit longer while getting the boy settled under the bed 's wings became the first layer of protection while Celestia's served as the second layer. Their arms gently rocked Aiden from underneath while glittering sparks leaked from Luna's horn. Spreading all over Aiden's nose and eyes, causing him to become drowsy and yawn with sudden sleepiness.

"We love you too Aiden..."Luna spoke before the boy was slowly going back to sleep, and dreaming a better dream.

 _ **What's up every pony, yeah I might just stick with this nice an easy story since it's easy to write for. Maybe after I'll write a bit more on the other stories, so once again I appreciate all the patience. Sierra Nova I understand the caution your parents have. For a good security measure I would recommend AVG. I hope one day you may join fan fic, since you have proven to be quite the knowledgeable friend.**_


	8. Chapter 8:Aiden Needs A Babysitter

Chapter 8:Aiden Needs A Babysitter

The night was then without further issues for the child as he managed to slumber with peace once again. Once again he was awakened to the smiling faces of his mothers. Who dressed him in cute plushy pants and shirt with swirling rainbows all over. It was complete with little cyan blue socks with white tips on his heels and toes parts. He felt refreshed and ready for a new day, right after one of his favorite parts of the day, breakfast.

While Luna had went off to gather and check out their latest mail. Celestia was enjoying the company of her little boy right next to her trying out their royal tea for the first time. Aiden unfortunately required both hands to hold his cup, so he could not be tutored how to be fancy yet. Nor did Celestia feel she wanted him to be fancy for that matter, she preferred him to be the free little spirit he was. Her white hoof aided him in lifting the cup to his mouth to take a sip of tea.

"Thank you mamma...!'Aiden smiled as he enjoyed his mother's helping hoof with his drink.

"Oop...! Be careful. Wouldn't want that cute shirt to get tea all over it,"Celestia quickly wiped tea from his lip that threaten to fall to his shirt,"Did you sleep better last night sweetie?

"I was scared to go to sleep for a bit... I don't want to see that monster again..."Aiden answered a bit solemn like while keeping a small smile.

"Aiden... Don't let this fear force you to sacrifice your slumber."Celestia rubbed a his back before he tried to eat some of his eggs.

Celestia stopped her attempt to reach the boy's mind and break his fear. She did not want to add irritation towards her and Luna when fear has already become an issue. She simply kissed his cheek and continued to rub his back to keep him calm and relaxed. She then tried to be playful and raise two more eggs with a piece of bacon with her magic. Forming them to become a face with a big smile to get him giggling.

Aiden got a chuckle out of the breakfasts and tried to reach for the bacon. Celestia kindly gave him the bacon and made the egg yokes wink at him as he then began to giggle more. His giggles brought bliss and happiness to Celestia, his giggles were like a harmonic tune to her ears. She lowered the eggs before he was eating with higher spirits that brought comfort. Comfort that would soon be interrupted by an abrupt slam of the dining room doors thanks to Luna.

"Sister! We have a bit of urgency a hoof...! A message came today from the Griffons...!"Luna rushed over and swung a letter around in her magic before giving it to Celestia.

"The Griffons? Aren't those the big sky creatures with lion bodies mixed with bird parts?"Aiden asked while finishing his breakfast and getting his face wiped.

"That is correct son. The proud ones who were nervous about meeting you that first time."Luna said before Celestia lowered the paper after skimming through the page.

"They need to meet with us now?! In their kingdom? That's quite impossible,"Celestia threw the paper aside only for Luna to catch it and present it again,"Sister we can't ignore another plea from the kingdoms. The griffons and even the Yaks of Yakyakistan complain that we do not pay enough attention to them and their colonies."

"But we are parents now, and as parents, our duties to our son come first,"Celestia argued, but did her best to keep her voice down to not frighten the boy,"We can't jeopardize his safety. Especially by taking him with us and keeping him among strangers, and griffon strangers no less..."

"Well we cannot just leave Aiden here in a castle by himself. The guards will not know what to do with him,"Luna pointed to Aiden who was trying to understand what their issue was,"And we will NOT trust Blue Blood with Aiden ever again...!"

"Hello! Is my two months over yet?! Aunt Luna, Aunt Celestia! Am I still in trouble,"prince Blue Blood called from a dungeon cell he was stuck in for another month yet,"All I did was give the boy a hair dryer to dry his mane while he was finishing his bath...!"

"NEVER...AGAIN...! We need a REAL baby sitter...! TWO if possible."Luna said with a disgruntled look on her face while a light of genius went off in Celestia's head.

"Actually... There are two ponies that are experienced with children. One of them use to be a baby sitter for Twilight herself,"Celestia explained her idea to Luna,"The other happens to have read and studied everything there is to know about Equine Humans and how to raise them."

"Who might that be?"Luna asked out of instant curiosity.

Hours passed and the sisters were standing at the main doors awaiting the guests of honor. The ones that they would trust with Aiden's well being and care during their absence. It was eating away at them that they would be apart from Aiden, and this would be his first time being without them. So far though, he seem to be taking it in stride after being told friends would be coming over. He let out a deep breath as the doors were suddenly opened by blue and purple magic.

Slowly the doors opened and Aiden was secured in Luna's arm before the doors were wide open. The Clip clop of hooves quickly ran through the doors and two special Alicorn mares arrived. It was none other than their nieces, princess Cadence, the princess of love, and princess Twilight, the princess of friendship. Two very trust worthy princesses and friends to each other and the royal sisters. Celestia knew Twilight personally, the cute young purple unicorn that grew to an Alicorn princess.

With her sparkling dark purple mane and tail with a pink streak going down the middle. She had clearly fastened and brushed it before entering just now. Same as their niece cadence, the mare of love and the former baby sitter of Twilight herself. She had clearly came over in a rush to see the child, seeing how her pink yellow and purple mane was simply curled but not properly brushed and pieces of her pink fur was sticking out a bit. Though their looks were not of their concern, as their purple and pink eyes were gazing at Aiden.

Excitement mounted as Cadence herself brought a little friend with her as they took a bow. Her one arm uncovered a baby filly Alicorn with a matching mane and tail, as well as the same pink coat. It was her very own daughter, Flurry Heart, who was permitted to stand on her tiny hooves. She politely, yet barely was able to bow on her short legs before simply standing. Yet her small and cute face met with Aiden's and excitement mounted in the two children as well.

"Princess Twilight, and princess Cadence. We are so happy you could come at such short notice."Celestia remained calm even though she truly wanted to hug them for doing this.

"We could not resist the chance to see Aiden again, we are more than happy to take on this task for you,"Cadence finally raised to her hooves and lifted Flurry Heart to her arms,"I hope you don't mind me bringing Flurry Heart. She just didn't want to be alone. Her daddy was just so busy with the Empire's taxation laws and training new guards."

"Not at all, the more the merrier and the more company for Aiden in our absence."Luna explained before they all began to walk together.

"I've already retrieved a book with all the tips and information on raising Equine children, ages three to twelve,"Twilight made a book appear in a flash of purple and began to read,"You don't want to know what comes next in the teen years..."

"We just need to focus on the here and now... Now he and Flurry Heart can play all they want after each important step to Aiden's day,"Celestia lit up her horn and made a long list that rolled out over Twilight's book,"Most key parts are, keep him away from any shadows or forms of darkness, or he will get very scared."

"He still has some potty training to do, so one of you needs to be with him and be quick when he alerts you that he must go,"The mares nodded but were getting quite a bit while they read the list,"He needs bathed in the morning and at night. Make sure its plenty warm and use plenty of bubble bath."

"One of us needs to sleep with him in one of the royal beds...?"Cadence whispered while Flurry Heart giggled and waved to Aiden.

"Every morning and night he likes to be sung a gentle tune to help him sleep and awake, he can get cranky so make sure he gets plenty of hugs to relax him,"Luna interrupted their shock with a smile,"Make sure he has a hearty breakfast, lunch, dinner, and only dessert if he's being a good boy."

"If he's not a good boy, a little ten minutes in a calm down corner will calm him down and understand his mistakes,"Celestia and Luna said together before stopping in front of the throne room doors,"So long as you follow those specific requirements and the requirements on the list. We are certain all will go swimmingly."

The mares were feeling their heads getting a bit dizzy from all the things required to take care of one Equine child. They watched Luna simply pat the boy's back and nuzzle his cheek before they continued on. They shrugged it off and simply relaxed as Cadence had always did, and passed on to Twilight. This was the babysitting task they had to do, and they chose to do it themselves. So there was no reason to back out now, not when they get to watch over the most precious creature in the world.

"Now then, we must go get prepared. Aiden? Honey, do you wanna stay here and play with Flurry Heart?"Celestia asked the boy as he finally began to get a bit nervous about them leaving.

"It'll be a chance to speak and hang out with Cadence and Twilight... They'll watch over you... We promise,"Luna slowly lowered Aiden down and sat him on his rump before he stood up,"We love you sweetie. This won't take too long, we promise."

With a little kiss to his cheek, his mothers were off to their bedrooms to prepare for their trip. Leaving Aiden to look up to the two princesses that would now be his guardians. He put on a little smile, and gave a little wave before Twilight finally scooped him up. Holding him in her arms for her first time and snuggling the child in bliss for holding the little Equine. He half hugged her out of embarrassment as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Hi there... It's been a while since we saw you Aiden... You look so grown up now,"Cadence said while raising Flurry Heart to his level before the filly reached out to him,"Flurry Heart missed you a lot too...!"

"Awww you're still so small still...! Oh you're still the cutest thing ever,"Twilight cooed at the boy and making him blush from the friendliness,"Don't worry Aiden... We're going to take good care of you...! We promise!"

Aiden simply looked to Flurry Heart and smiled before turning to her and reaching back. They then locked arms together as his little hands held her hooves while they got to look at each other. Finally with their cute faces and eyes connecting them as friends, he took a deep breath in.

"Ok..."He agreed.

 _ **Alright, not much to say but I'm just glad you all are still with me after how long I keep you all waiting. And I love you all for that. Sierra Nova as I said before, I'd suggest AVG for a firewall protection from hackers, spam and viruses. Hope to see you some day my friend. Every one stay pony, and stay awesome.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Aiden And The Princesses

Chapter 9: Aiden And The Princesses

With their things prepared for their trip, and Aiden now under the care of their fellow princesses. Celestia and Luna were prepared for their meeting with the griffons. Yet doubt was still swimming in the mind of Celestia. Her worries for their child went deep, after all it takes a lot to care for an Equine human. The issues he had were always put to rest when they were around, so what would happen if they weren't there for him?

"You think Twilight and Cadence are capable of watching Aiden?"She asked her sister as Luna closed up their bags.

"You are the one who suggested them. You wouldn't have called them here if they were not."Luna reminded her sister before placing her bag on her back.

"I know… It just feels weird actually separating from him for a few days. We never wanted to leave him after what happened,"Celestia feared and felt the memories of the nightmares they faced creeping back in,"He was so scared, so sad, and so… Alone…"

"We can't keep dwelling on such darkness from the past. We have to think here and now, and make a future for him."Luna kindly placed her sister's bag on her back.

"If you say so… I just hope we are not making a huge mistake."

"Alright…! We're going to go so bye bye to your mothers, but they will be back soon…!"Cadence interrupted their conversation with her arrival with the child.

"Mammas…! Are you both really leaving already?"Aiden was in the younger Alicorn's arms before squirming free to run to his mothers.

"Only for a few days sweetie. Remember that. Just a few days."Luna insisted that all was well to their child.

"We'll send letters each morning to check up on you. Plus mommy Luna will be watching over you during the night,"Celestia picked him back up and kissed his little cheek,"You'll never truly be without us Aiden…"

"Please be safe… I don't want you to go away…"Aiden gave her his heartfelt cautioning before hugging her neck.

"We won't go away…We'll always be here."Celestia held Aiden for a long two minutes before handing him over to Cadence.

An hour later, the four princesses, Aiden, and Flurry Heart were outside the castle. Standing just outside the golden gates of their home as the royal sisters prepared to leave. Aiden was now in the loving purple hooves of Twilight while Cadence was holding her little Flurry Heart. They observed their princesses of day and night loading up their bags. Their separate chariots were filled to full capacity, they were ready to go.

Only there was one more thing they decided that they needed to do. Seeing their child nervous and worried about being without them drove them crazy. They needed to reassure him that they were always their, that he would never be without them. Then it hit them, and before they new it, their horns were connecting and forming something from their very own magic. It took shape in their hooves as a golden glimmer illuminated the eyes of them all.

"This should suffice the comfort of our embrace."Celestia said with a sigh of relief as the glow quickly dimmed.

Dissipating before the two sisters turned to them and walked over slowly with a gift. The light still glowed from their hooves dim like before they were before every pony with a smile. They sighed and presented Aiden with a beautiful glowing gift, made of the sun and moon magic itself. A lovely necklace was made, perfectly halved between the sun and moon. It's gold tiny chain and half of a crest representing the sun.

While the other half was a lovely white silver chain that connected with the gold. Along with the other half of the crest of necklace being a white silver moon merging with the sun. The presented it to their child in kind and watched him reach for it. Twilight assisted and extended him out to grasp the necklace and bring it to his chest. He hugged it tightly as he was brought back into the loving embrace of Twilight.

"A little something to remember us. Remind you that you're never alone."Celestia brought her muzzle in to nuzzle the boy's cheek.

"We'll always be here for you. No matter what our sweet Aiden."Luna nuzzled the other cheek while putting the necklace on the boy.

"Awe. He looks so adorable…! The necklace really is a nice touch on him."Cadence complimented the new necklace he never stopped holding.

"Makes his eyes glittered more than normal."Twilight added as they began nuzzling the child.

Celestia and Luna planted two small kisses to his head and slowly parted away. His eyes never left them as they finally left for their chariots, and awaiting Pegasus guards. Slowly after looking back to the group of fellow princesses and children. They boarded their chariots and sat calmly while giving a parting wave to every pony. Every pony including Aiden waved back to the royal sisters as the Pegasus prepared to take flight.

"Take very good care of our son!"Celestia called out before the chariots began moving.

"We love you Aiden!"Luna called out to their child before the chariots lifted off the ground.

"I love you too mommies…"Aiden said it to himself as he watched them pass over the wall of the city and slowly vanish into the skies.

Slowly he lifted his crest necklace, looking to the sun and moon that formed a whole being together. He kept the crest close to his chest, hugging it as the two princesses ceased waving. Twilight sighed and put on a bright smile as she turned Aiden to her.

"You'll see them again soon enough. We promised to make this the best baby sitting experience ever!"Twilight held him over her head and nuzzled his little nose.

"How?"He simply replied with a question.

"Well, are you hungry at all? We'll ask for some lunch to be prepared for you."Cadence offered a meal to kick off the adventure they would take with the child.

"That sounds really nice."He responded with a half smile while Flurry Heart was suddenly hugging his arm.

"Awe…! Flurry Heart wants to play. Wanna play with her while we prepare lunch?"Cadence asked again.

"Play…!"Flurry Heart let out a squeaky little wish that made Aiden hold her hoof.

"Ok."He agreed to play time before lunch time.

An hour later, he was in a little lounge area with Flurry Heart next to the dining room. At the very least, his mothers wanted to make sure he had a close by area to play and exercise. Assuring that he ate good and wouldn't be overweight, since he was always very well fed. This time, it was him and Flurry Heart were playing with blocks as well as toy bridges. Hoping to make a little city for them to play in as a king and queen.

So far the building was going smoothly, for Flurry Heart was learning fast from Aiden. She just didn't show it as much when in front of her parents, but Aiden was teaching her. Teaching by simply action and helping when required. She was putting the castle together nice and smooth with little chairs to sit the king and queen in. While he made the little ponies and smaller buildings for a big city.

"So how many words did you show them you could say?"Aiden asked as he put the little king on the chair she made.

"They know three…!"She responded as Aiden giggled at her.

"Let me guess, it's the three you just said?"Aiden laughed as Flurry giggled with him.

"Nope,"She said through the giggles before finally putting in the queen,"It's really hard to talk…"

"It's tough at first, but at least its fun to tell your parents you love them."Aiden sighed as he held the crest necklace to his chest.

"My mommy is a princess of love,"Flurry struggled a bit to properly say those words,"Your mommies really love you."

"I know they do…"Aiden half smiled before hearing the bell go off and the two princesses enter the room, smiles all around.

"Lunch time children! Ooh, did you two build a little kingdom for each other?"Cadence asked while picking her daughter up and holding her in her arms.

"Fun!"She gave only one little word to maintain her toddler like self.

"We made a kingdom! I was the king and she's the queen…!"Aiden answered for her.

"Well, I hope you two had fun. Because we made some yummy chicken noodle soup for you and a special baby carrots for Flurry Heart!"Twilight seemed excited for lunch herself as she picked up Aiden.

"Sounds delicious!"Aiden decided to play it positive and give a smile that granted him a kiss to his cheek.

The princesses could not agree more, as they took their children into the dining room to eat a tasty lunch. For the princesses were expressing their excitement for being baby sitters to the equine human. They imagined that it couldn't get any better than it was at this moment.

 ** _I will leave this up to all of you, do you want Aiden to maybe be in a adorable ship with Flurry Heart? Sierra Nova, please try not to panic as you did in equestrian warrior please. I have a lot of struggles going on with me and my family, and as I said, motivation and confidence is difficult these days for me. Please be patient, good things come to those who wait. Thank you /)_**


	10. Chapter 10: First Day, Bath Time

Chapter 10: First Day, Bath Time

The mares never imagined that dinner could go so south so fast, just because of too much pepper. Too much pepper in Flurry Heart's lunch was the cause of the mess in the dining room. The mess of lettuce, sauce, tomatoes and the crusts from Aiden's lunch. All gone thanks to a big sneeze that painted the room in food, as well as Aiden. Who was now giggling with ketchup, ham, and lettuce all over his face and clothes.

Cadence and Twilight both emerged from the messy room with two messy children. Flurry Heart played with her noise that delivered such a powerful sneeze. Sucking and licking up the ketchup on her left front hoof, she even offered to lick up shredded lettuce of Aiden's cheek. The two princesses kept them apart while dispatching the maids to clean up the dining room. With the chaos being cleaned up, it was now time to get the children a bath.

"I should have known that was too much pepper for Flurry Heart."Cadence mused at the mess that was her fault as well for misjudgment.

"I just hope the servants aren't too mad with us after that explosion…!"Twilight replied and pointed to Aiden's cheek being licked clean by Flurry Heart.

"No sweetie, don't lick his face,"Cadence moved her away from Aiden a bit as they walked towards the bathroom,"You kids are definitely due for a bath for sure."

"Speaking of which, I need to learn how you bathe Equine humans!"Twilight made the book appear in a flash of purple and began to read instructions.

"How hard could it be, I imagine it's just like cleaning a filly or colt."Cadence tried to bring back the optimism of taking care of the divine creature that was an Equine human.

"That's… NOT the case here, it's actually a bit different,"Twilight turned the book upside down and side ways to understand the instructions,"He's got a few different areas that need well cleaned out…!"

They entered the bathroom and Flurry Heart was the first to be sat down on the counter. Giving them a chance to look over where to specifically clean at on his body. Behind his ears was the first part of course, specifically since their more distant from his hair. Another was between the toes and fingers, a bunch of body parts they never understood. The other was a bit awkward for them to do, but Aiden seemed ok with whatever got him cleaned.

"Ok that seems to be the way…! I'll start the bath and get Flurry Heart in a while."Cadence controlled the bath with her magic and turned the very warm water on.

"Ok…Well… Time to get you in… Just gotta… Remove your clothes,"Aiden seemed just excited to get a bath and play with Flurry Heart, just as she entered the tub,"Oh dear this is weird to do. I really need to learn how to handle children better…"

"Just relax and do it likes it's just all the same. Don't be nervous."Cadence was attending Flurry Heart and wetting her mane as the tub began to fill with water.

"Right…! Right right, I got this."Twilight quickly just winged it and slipped his shirt off quickly nice and painlessly.

She held it for a moment, only to see Aiden take his shirt and wipe his face with it. He then turned to Flurry Heart and waved only to see her with her curly mane now soaked. All of her mane was now covering her face and slouching passed her shoulders. He laughed at her trying to stand and not knowing where she was going, he barely noticed as Twilight quickly got the rest of his clothes off. Covering him with her wing after feeling a bit uncomfortable seeing what an Equine looked like without clothes.

"Ok, I got him! Into the tub you go…!"Twilight rushed to the tub and sat him in with Flurry Heart.

"See? It's not that bad. You just have to wing it at times. Imagine if YOU have a child one day."Cadence giggled before bringing over the bubble bath soap.

"You're going to make a funny mommy."Aiden commented and made Twilight giggle with blush.

"Alright you two, time for the bubble bath! Try not to get lost…!"Cadence gave them the warning before putting in the suds when the water was high enough.

Aiden helped Flurry Heart with her mane, and managed to move some of it away from her eyes. Just in time to see the bubbles growing around them in mass. Soon enough half their bodies were submerged and nowhere to be seen in the sea of bubbles. Another clash of bubbles met with their manes as the princesses began soaking their hair in bubbles and soap. Flurry Heart was easy to clean up, her head was easily soaped and washed in one session by her mother.

Twilight however was a different story with Aiden, for she had to scrub his head good. Only to soap up some and hope her hooves could reach the spots behind his ears. It was tedious for her big yet fluffy hooves to get behind a tiny spot, and even when finished, there were more spots to clean. She went at it easy by going for his back and chest, she was quick to get the most awkward cleaning spot on the child. Only to meet her next difficult spot as she scrubbed his arms and legs, tickling him in the process.

He and Flurry Heart were too busy hugging and playing in the bubbles, moving an upping the difficulty for the mares. Twilight struggled to reach his hands and scrub them thoroughly, even between the fingers. By the time she was finished, they were already half soaked. Thanks to the kids starting to splash each other for even more fun. Luckily Aiden had almost fell on his back when Flurry Heart splashed him, and then jumped on him for a hug.

"Oh! I got them!"Twilight reached and got a hold of his little feet and started scrubbing them.

"Easy Twilight, you look like you've been in a war with water!"Cadence laughed while rinsing out Flurry's coat.

"This was just a bit harder than I thought,"Twilight started getting between the boy's toes as instructed,"I'm starting to wonder how you managed me so easily...!"

"Hehehe… You may think it, but you were not that bad as a filly."Cadence said as both mares together finished one more round of scrubbing and prepared for the final rinse.

Together the princesses of love and friendship brought forth a big collection of water into their magical grip. They slowly poured the water down upon the children, quickly shielding their eyes a second before the hit. The kids felt their bodies get soaked, and the soap streaming off of them. Leaving them drenched, shiny and very clean in both appearance and smell. They stood up in the tub and saw the mares giving a big sigh of relief for their first bath completed.

"Finally… Alright you two, now that you are both nice and shiny clean,"Cadence gave them both a kiss on the cheek for playing nice with each other,"It's time to get out of the tub…!"

"I got the towels…!"Twilight levitated the pair of towels into the bathroom just as Cadence was draining out the water.

Quickly the mares collected the children and wrapped them up in towels to dry them off. Flurry Heart was a mess to dry up when it came to her long and curly mane. Aiden was thankfully more easy to dry off considering he did not have much fur that collected water. Though he squirmed and giggled when being dried off under his feet and chin. Twilight smiled once he was done squirming and took a good look at what she was holding, and remembering just how special he was.

"Sigh… I don't think I could ever be mad at you… No matter what…"Twilight said with a kiss to his cheek right behind her kind words.

"I'm always the same way with Flurry Heart… No matter what happens. Me and Shining could never be upset with Flurry Heart…"Cadence agreed to Twilight's affection for Aiden.

The both of them now had a new goal in mind, and would complete it with brand new confidence. Time to get Aiden dressed in some sort of outfit, cute or cool would do for him. He knew how to look the part with the right outfits on, but he also required some comfort. His clothes required to be soft and comfy for him to move around in without struggles or damage. Twilight hummed a little tune as her and Cadence were done with the bathroom and walking down the hall again.

 _ **Just a little chapter with Aiden, then I will be focusing a bit with Equestrian Warrior for a while. That one is going to be a long journey so I have to get it nice and kicked off for you all to enjoy. Enjoy a bit more of Aiden and all the cuteness you all could ever want, and please stay pony.**_

 _ **Sierra Nova I do hope you get your secured server and I look forward to when we see each other again /)**_


	11. Chapter 11:Bedtime With Friendship

Chapter 11:Bedtime With Friendship

"The brave young stallion finally approached the sleeping mare, and he knelt to her side,"Twilight Sparkle shared a story with Aiden next to a fire in Celestia's chamber,"He knew just what to do to finally wake her up. Lifting her head up in his arm, he gently planted a gentle kiss upon her lips."

Aiden shifted in her lap while playing with his baby blue and cloudy footy pajamas. He hugged her chest to stay within her grasp as she read to him the story of sleeping mare. The fire kept him nice and toasty warm and lit the whole chamber, shielding him from the darkness. Twilight did her best to speak softly and motherly, much like Celestia. So far it appeared to be working, for she felt his tiny hands hold onto her and snuggle her.

"And you want to know what happened? Her eyes slowly opened, and after such a long slumber,"Twilight reached the story's climax to get just a small bit of excitement,"Her eyes slowly opened to the one she would call her love, and prince. The one that freed her from her curse."

"And they lived happily ever after?"He asked with a small yawn as the night was drawing near after a long day.

"And they lived, happily…ever…after…!"She slowly closed the book since the child had it all figured out.

"Thank you for the story Twilight. It was very beautiful."He politely gave his appreciation to the princess.

"Of course Aiden, I'm just happy you enjoyed it. It's my first time actually babysitting a child,"Twilight admitted while wrapping a hoof around him to enjoy the fire,"It's hard… But… I never thought it could feel so rewarding and happy to love a child like my own."

"You don't look like it's your first time…"Aiden nuzzled her chest fur while she brushed his blond hair.

"I just know how to fake confidence to hide my nervousness, but you probably know that by now huh?"

"Yeah… I still think you're a great baby sitter Twilight…"His snugly self melted her heart full of friendship and love.

"Awe…. Thank you sweetie… You really are a great child Aiden…"She rubbed his back and nuzzled his head.

Suddenly he suddenly gripped her fur a bit tight once he heard a door slowly open with a long squeak. Twilight patted his back and tried to cool him down before he could panic. Cadence slowly entered in a pink robe with fuzzy purple edges and sleeves. Carrying Flurry Hear in her left arm before quickly shutting the door to lock out the shadows. She had Flurry Heart asleep already and wanted to make sure all was well before turning in for the night.

"Hey, sorry about that. I was just checking up on you two before me and Flurry Heart turned in for the night."Cadence spoke quietly while Aiden loosened his grip and looked to her.

"He's alright, the door just spooked him a little bit. I've already prepared for the night,"Twilight levitated a dream catcher straight from a friend in the Ever Free,"Zecora made this, nothing dark or dangerous will invade his mind and ruin his slumber this night."

"Very impressive, I need to request one from her some time. I do hope you two have a beautiful night,"Cadence cradled her daughter in her arm and had a little idea,"Aiden? You wanna tell Furry Heart good night?"

"Yes please…"His wish was immediately answered.

Twilight got him up and rested in her right arm and carried him over to the sleeping Flurry Heart. He slowly reached out to her as he pet her curly mane and soft head. He then finished it by giving her a little kiss on the cheek and wishing her best dreams.

"Awe that was very sweet… Please have the very sweetest dreams child…"Cadence gave her best wishes to Aiden.

Cadence then slowly turned to leave before quickly cracking open the door large enough to go through. She then went through and shut the door behind her. Leaving Aiden and Twilight to get situated for bed, and boy was this perk a gift for Twilight. She and Aiden get to share the massive bed of her former mentor, princess Celestia herself. She had never felt so privileged in her life to sleep in the giant bed of her mentor.

"Think of it this way, we get to sleep in a big bed, and tomorrow will be another big and beautiful day,"Twilight reassured Aiden before carrying him over to the bed,"Tomorrow we can play knights, pirates, and maybe even go outside and say hello to the ponies of Canterlot."

"I hope so, it was always a struggle to get mamma Luna and mamma Tia to take me outside."He sighed before he was levitated from her arm to the bed.

"Really? Why do you think they keep you inside a lot?"Twilight grew curious as she nicely began to slip him under the sheets and his head flat against the big fluffy pillow.

"Because they don't want me getting hurt or lost in the city. Or taken by bad guys or monsters."Aiden said as Twilight made it to the large bed's side and began crawling in.

"The monsters… They've told me stories about them, and they sound very monstrous,"Twilight said before a sigh left her lips and finally she confessed a secret,"Even still… I wished I had never let my own fear keep me from wanting to join the princesses on the mission. The mission to save you."

"You were thinking of coming to my home and helping me too?"He asked with sudden wide eyes of shock.

"Yes… But I turned it down like a coward… After the things they explained about the enemy we would faced… I was scared,"Twilight admitted while getting into the bed and snuggling up to Aiden,"I chose to stay here and fight off demons, while a two year old child was forced to fight things that were so much worse… I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?"He asked as she brought him to her chest again.

"For not being brave enough to go with the princesses, and help you brave those horrid nightmares,"Twilight answered and slowly brushed the boy's hair,"To not showering you with love like this, and help fight off the nightmare master and bring you home to Equestria."

"Twilight… The monster nearly killed mamma Tia and Luna… And he killed my real parents,"He said while gently playing with her mane and resting his head on her chest,"I wouldn't want you to be killed too… I don't want to lose any pony else…"

"You won't lose any pony else. I promise,"Twilight promised as her wing surrounded the boy in comfort,"dream now…! Bless your soul, and your reams…will come true…! Like a light at the tunnels end…just for you…!"

Aiden yawn as she began to sing to him, and comfort his drifting mind. He held on to her tight, and felt his eyes growing Heavy in her warm embrace. She then saw his eyes starting to close, and slowly began to dim the fire place to follow along with his slumber. She herself yawned and made sure he was resting nice and cozy within her grasp, safe and sound. She sighed, and watched the moon light enter the room, Luna was now watching over them with her lovely moon light.

"Sleep tight Aiden… I will always be watching you our child…!"Luna's voice appeared to carry upon a gentle breeze through the window.

"And so will I princess Luna… Always…"Twilight promised as she held the boy close and finally put out the fire place.

"Good night Aiden…"Twilight and Luna spoke together as Twilight and the little equine shared a beautiful sleep in the moon light.

 _ **That's the life right there, resting in a cozy bed, knowing some one you love and holds you dear is always watching over you. I hope this hits home for all of you, and fills your hearts with joy and happiness. Btw, you can try and stop me or maybe even like the idea, but what are the thoughts on a remake of The Moon's Child?**_


	12. Chapter 12:A Morning Without The Sun

Chapter 12:A Morning Without The Sun

The sun was raising on a brand new day for Equestria, the sun shined like Celestia's own smile. The city of Canterlot was already waking for the coming day. The sun rays graced their smiling faces as the city came alive to give best wishes to the castle. For the good graces were in demand for when two princesses awoke to something very rare, and very intimidating. It would catch them off guard, and truly test their patience and passion.

Twilight was sleeping soundly, peaceful and happy as she held Aiden in her arms. The sun was pouring into the bedroom where they slept, and illuminated every area of the chamber. Light peeked through the arms of Twilight and touched the child's face. His head turned to avoid the light that went into his eyes, but finally allowed them to open. Aiden Felt his vision start out blurry, before it adjusted to the light and color of Twilight.

He yawned, and slowly hugged the arm of Twilight nice and tight. He looked to a patch of sun light that touched his right hand like a cloud. He felt as if his mother of the day was holding his hand through the shadows he saw to the corner of his eyes. He slowly lifted up Twilight's arm and sat up in bed before something settled in his gut. Something cold, and empty in the base of his belly, it was an old feeling he had once felt so many times among his parents.

He gripped both of his arms and looked to every part of the bed chamber that surrounded him. Shadows in the corners chilled his spine and made his little hands tremble. His breath was shaky as he turned to Twilight, resting right where his mother Celestia would rest. Always awake first and singing to him to help him wake with peace of mind and happiness. His mother was not here however, she was gone, off to another world, far away from him.

He felt lost without her, he felt on his own again, he was once again lonely inside. He gripped his head as he tried to look away from the darkness, he swore he could hear his mothers screaming. He whimpered and feared what could be lurking in the darkness, and what the darkness could be doing to them. His whole body shook as the thought of his mothers not being here sunk ever more deeper. His hands sparkled, and began to glow bright white, as did his eyes.

"My mothers are alone… I'm alone…! My mothers are gone…! The monsters…! The monsters,"White magic lit up around a lamp to the right of the bed,"My mommys are not safe…! I'm not safe…!"

The bed began to shake, and Aiden immediately jumped off in fear of monsters. His eyes were suddenly a lit with pure white light as the lamp suddenly shot passed him. Shattering after slamming against the wall by Aiden's magic. The bed began to shake more as he tried to shield himself from the shadows. Slowly Twilight began to stir in bed as she felt the shaking that occurred right under her back.

"Mmmmm…Wha… What? Id there some kind of freight train arriving,"Twilight slowly began to awake and saw the massive bed shaking around her,"What in the name of Celestia?!"

She looked around, only to suddenly feel the bed moving on it's own around the room. She slammed against a wall and rolled around on the bed. She could barely see the white magic around the bed before it was suddenly being moved again. She slammed against the another wall and rolled to the edge of the bed. It was then that she saw the cause of the sudden activity, after spotting Aiden in a corner, glowing like a great white lantern.

"Aiden…?! Aiden what are you doing?! What's wrong,"She was frantic, and needed a minute to realize the shadows around the room the sun light battled,"Oh no… Aiden just calm down…! Calm down Aiden I'm here!"

"I'm alone…! My mothers are alone! The monsters can get us when we're apart!"He yelled as three rings of magic blasted from the boy's body across the room.

Twilight screamed as she was knocked off the bed, avoiding serious injury as the bed suddenly was flipped. It launched from the ground and flipped three times, tossing off pillows, and the sheets. A sheet of which, lit the fuse to Aiden's power by simply going over the window. The sunlight was immediately shut out by the heavy sheet, and the room was submerged in darkness. All went silent, and a gasp of fear left Twilight, for Aiden was now in total darkness.

"Cadence!"Twilight yelled for help.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"His scream rang out through the entire hall way after a blast of white magic blew down the door to the chamber.

The screams were heard, and Cadence was on her way down the hall following the screams. She had the ice cold pinch of fear chilled in her gut as she followed the chaos. She began to slow down as she neared the chamber and was hit with a blast of heavy magic. She pushed through the heavy air it made and came to the room and stopped to assess the door that was blown off it's hinges. She then already saw the issue that was causing the child to panic and scream.

There was almost complete darkness that filled the bed chamber, all she could see was purple and white magic. White magic was shooting all across the wall, forming from the glowing child. While the purple magic was shielding Twilight from the magical tantrum he was throwing. Cadence cleared up the problem and blasted the sheet away from the window. Freeing the light, and allowing it to fill the room again.

"Twilight, activate the lighting in the chambers!"Cadence thought fast and pointed to the secret lights.

Twilight quickly recovered and stood on her hooves before shooting magic on the switch. Before they knew it, every inch of the area was lightning with bright lights that mimicked the sun. Aiden froze and hugged himself, but his magic did not cease. Twilight sighed and slowly began to approach him with Cadence at her side. He whimpered and a gale force blast of magic shot from his back and almost knocked them off their hooves.

"Alone…! I am alone…! I want my mommys back…!"He began to tremble as the walls around them started to crack up.

"Aiden…! You're not alone… We're here for you… And remember, your mothers are there too…"Twilight got closer and his eyes stared at her from the corner of his face.

"Easy… Easy now sweetie…! It's me and Twilight remember? We love you remember?"Aiden kept looking at them with his glowing eyes as magic slowly waved around his body.

"We won't let the monsters hurt you… Ok? The shadows won't get you…"Twilight promised as she reached out to hug him.

He slowly turned around and suddenly blasted one more small wave of magic at them. They braved his magic as it cracked up the bed chamber walls even more. Twilight saw her opportunity and hugged him tightly and was squeezed at the chest by his glowing arms. His fingers digging into her chest and burning her to the touch as he trembled and broke out into tears. Twilight braved the stinging pain and kept hugging, and was awarded for her bravery with his magic shutting down.

His eyes returned to their baby blue self while tears streamed from his eyes. Twilight hugged him tight while Cadence hugged him from behind and braved the remaining heat from his magic. Slowly he was panting and starting to relax a bit in their soft and comfy arms. His voice trembled as he buried his face in Twilight's face, and cried silently. Cadence rubbed his back and tried to calm him down even further.

"I want my mothers… I don't want to lose them too…!"Aiden whimpered into Twilight's chest as she hugged him tighter.

"They'll be back soon sweetie. Just one more day and they'll be back, I promise…"Twilight tried to encourage positive thoughts into his shaken mind.

"Just try to calm down… Everything is going to be just fine,"Cadence added to Twilight's words of positive encouragement,"Twilight… I'm going to go wake up Flurry Heart… Can you handle him here till I return?"

"Of course… You want to perhaps take them outside for some fun in the park after he calms down?"Twilight offered an idea to save this day from a grouchy or scared Aiden.

"That's a great idea, that might make him feel better. I'll get Flurry Heart right away…!"Cadence gave a small kiss to Aiden's head and trotted out of the room to get Flurry Heart.

Leaving Twilight to keep Aiden calm and comforted, in hopes of preventing another tantrum. She was now taking in this job as a baby sitter, realizing how important care was for an Equine. After this temper tantrum he threw, she now understood him so much more now. There was a reason for all the attention and constant care he was given by Celestia and Luna. Now it was up to her and Cadence to know and give such passionate care to such a special child.

 _ **Yep, just a minor temper tantrum right there, we've all been there at some point right? When you miss the ones you love at times? Please enjoy more of Aiden, and please stay pony as always. If you have confusion about the chapter title, I'm referencing the sun as Celestia, not the sun itself.**_


	13. Chapter 13: A Message With Love

Chapter 13: A Message With Love

Aiden was sitting in his chair in the dining room with Flurry Heart. He kept his head low, embarrassed and ashamed of his small tantrum earlier. He was quiet, and kept all thoughts to himself, playing with his fuzzy long sleeve rainbow shirt. Twilight had given him a napkin to wear while they mares themselves went to help with breakfast. The bib made it nearly impossible to see his cloudy sweat pants and little white socks as he let out a sigh.

"What happened? I heard a bunch of shakes."Flurry Heart was curious of this mornings events that shook her whole room.

"I…don't wanna talk about it."Aiden tried to dodge the question in a way to be out of his friend's vocabulary.

Flurry Heart didn't know enough to respond, and went silent as she played with her hooves. The boy put his hands to the table and remembered the magic he performed. It was chaotic, powerful, intimidating for even alicorns to handle. They shook, and began to blink with the white magic that ruined his mother of the sun's room. He tucked his hands into his pockets just in time for the doors to open, and the aroma of eggs, flowers, and meat to fill the room.

Flurry Heart sneezed and held her muzzle to block out the smell of bacon. It was obnoxious and putrid to her sense of smell, it made her wanna get sick. Twilight and Cadence had then entered with clothes pins pinching their noses shut as they helped the servants carry in food. Thankfully the servants build a tolerance to all flesh and meat like products they themselves cooked. The princesses however had some work to do for that as they struggled a bit, but thankfully made it to the table.

"Ok, here's breakfast every pony! We'll just get set up."Twilight laid out the food on the table while Cadence put on Flurry's favorite crystal bib.

"Whoops… Hang in their sweetie I got something to lock out the meat smell,"Cadence used her magic on her daughters muzzle to filter her nose out to protect her from the stench,"Sorry about that sweetie, Aiden just needs his protein or he won't grow strong…"

Cadence made it up to her daughter by fixing her a nice plate of hay stacks. Along with some eggs on the side for Flurry's own bit of protein for the day. Twilight fixed Aiden's napkin bib and filled his plate with all his favorite choices. A smooth buttered up pair of crispy brown toast, sided with three strips of bacon. It was then topped off with a good pile of eggs, they were scrambled to perfection and ultimate fluffiness.

His mouth was watering, and his troubles seem to be forgotten as he took his utensils up. While Twilight gave him a cup filled with milk. Cadence meanwhile set up both their plates with what Flurry Heart had, and sat by her daughter's side. Lifting a fork and spoon up to feed Flurry Heart while eating her own breakfast. Twilight decided to sit with Aiden and collect her own plate before turning her attention back to him.

"Almost forgot, I'll cut your bacon up for you. Just remember not to eat fast."Twilight levitated a fork and a knife together and cut his bacon up nice and small.

"I'm sorry I got angry and broke the room…"He decided to apologize for his actions earlier.

"Hey… It's ok, every colt and filly misses their parents at some point when they're away,"Twilight finished cutting up his bacon and nuzzled his cheek,"I should have remembered to wake up before you so I could light up the room for you."

He hugged Twilight and snuggled her arm before she gave him his spoon and fork. She sat in her seat next to him and began to eat while suddenly looking to Cadence. Cadence noticed Twilight's stare and before she knew it, a thought struck Cadence. She smiled and used her magic to bring in what appeared to be a letter. They had received it only just before breakfast was completely done, and they knew it would help cheer Aiden up.

"We almost forgot about this…! We got a letter from your mothers!"Cadence gave it to Twilight with a clap of her hooves.

"Yeah, and they got great news for you!"Twilight happily gave the letter to Aiden and he quickly opened it to read it.

 _Dear Aiden_

 _We missed you so much our sweet child… You won't have to despair any longer. The griffons have decided to continue debates with the Yaks, and have settled business with us much earlier than expected. We are collecting our things and making some last minute purchases before we depart for home. We will return tonight before your bed time, so please be strong for just a bit longer. We'll have presents for you when we get back. We love you Aiden._

 _Love, mommy Tia and mommy Luna_

"My mothers are coming home…! They're coming home!"Aiden felt a shock of excitement rush through his body.

"They'll be home tonight before your bed time, so you'll get to see them again."Cadence promised him as they all began to eat happily and slowly.

"I can't wait…!"He wanted to cry, but instead he smiled and ate his breakfast nice and slow like Twilight suggested.

Harmony felt strong within the room between the princesses of love and friendship. The joy of both children brought a deep warmth to the mares as they all ate together. It took ten minutes before the mares were finished with their breakfast. It was light and easy on their weight, health was an important part of eating as princesses. It seemed even more so for Aiden as they saw that he had demolished his whole plate and belched.

"Excuse me…"He politely spoke before laying on his back.

The mares noticed his belly had a little bit of a bulge going from all the food. This was the moment that they realized that taking him outside was certainly a good idea. They may have missed out on how to feed him and how to handle his health when it comes to food. What they did know is from what the book of equines informed about maintaining weight and exercise. Outside time would be perfect time to get him some much needed exercise.

Flurry Heart barely finished her breakfast, and was cleaned up for the mess on her mouth. The ladies then decided to get out of their seat and take up the remains of breakfast. Levitating the dishes to the kitchen for the servants to clean. Cadence took up her daughter and put the bib away while Twilight helped Aiden from his seat. He felt a bit slow with a full belly, so Twilight was more than happy to hold his hand.

"Alright, lets find some little shoes for Aiden. Then we'll go outside."Twilight decided as she let Aiden hold his letter.

"We're just going to the sand box right? My mothers always just take me to the sand box."Aiden informed as he hugged the letter and made Twilight form a smile along with Cadence.

"Not exactly, we have a little something better in mind for a trip outside."Cadence hinted at the surprise as Twilight picked him up and traveled through the castle hallways.

"Yeah… What kind of shoes are good for today Cadence? It looks like a nice day out."Twilight asked out of inexperience for human foot wear.

"We can put him in comfy shoes, maybe slippers. They actually got a lot of shoes for him,"Cadence stopped them and looked to a wall that seemed a bit different,"They wanted the best things for him when it came to the seasons. The colder the season the heavier shoe wear he needs."

"Well… Ok. I guess it's for the best, rather than his feet getting hurt or frozen,"Twilight watched Cadence open up the wall like a closet slowly as light peaked in,"Besides, it's a nice day out. How hard could it be to pick something out?"

Her question was answered as the closet opened, and three pairs of shoes fell from the closet. She jumped back a bit and gave the closet more light, getting a better look in the closet. They then saw a sudden mass of shoes listed and filed under seasons and form. Aiden giggled while the mares processed the lines and shelves full of small shoes. Twilight chuckled nervously and gulped before Cadence went in to start picking through the shoes.

"Wow… And I thought Rarity from the human world had a ton of shoes in her closet…"Twilight chuckled and put Aiden down to start looking.

 _ **Yay more happiness, these chapters have helped me get a bit of my writing spirit back. Plus I feel more positive than I normally do since its all nice and adorable. Please enjoy every pony. Btw I will ask this in another upcoming update, but I wanna know what you all want to see more of, I'm gonna continue Aiden, but since Heavy Weight is a bit stale for you all at the moment, I'll give you guys the chance to tell me. Human and the princesses or Equestrian Warrior Returns? The choice is yours, what you want to see.**_


	14. Chapter 14:A Walk To The Park

Chapter 14:A Walk To The Park

The golden gates of the castle began to open nice and slowly. Gaining the attention of every near by pony as they quickly ran for the castle to get a front row seat. Waiting for the child of their past masters to once again show his adorable little face for them again. Twilight and Cadence gradually exited the gate, only to be met with the large crowd that collected before them. Just to see Aiden in Twilight's eyes, and Flurry Heart with her mother as a bonus.

"Um…greetings. We were just taking Aiden and Flurry Heart to the park,"Twilight wore as nervous smile while the crowd awed at both children,"So we'll… Just…go now, and…leave you all to your day."

"Lets just go this way… They're just happy to see their little Equine happy and healthy."Cadence giggled and lead the group down another path.

However Aiden knew there was no avoiding the admirers as some gladly followed. Yet what he failed to realize was that this was not an average walk to the sandbox. They really were taking him somewhere new, and so much more fun. Excitement was jolting in his chest that he was actually going somewhere fun and play like a normal child. Where he was going would be the first real taste of the outside world Aiden would get.

"So what's this place like?"He finally needed to ask about where they were taking him.

"The park? It's a wonderful bit of nature in the middle of the city. It's a fun place for peace and quiet,"Twilight explained the fundamentals of a park to the child,"Not only that, it's just a wonderful open place to do all kinds of activities with friends and family…!"

"Like the kind of stuff I did with my mothers?"Aiden asked and was given a nod in return.

"My aunts really kept a lot of the world from your haven't they?"Cadence asked while Aiden snuggled up against Twilight.

"They're just scared… My mommies don't want the monsters to come for me again…"Aiden said this only to himself and got comfy in Twilight's embrace.

Twilight held and rocked him a little bit to keep him relaxed and happy. It also helped mask the annoyance of her and Cadence being stalked by almost hundreds of ponies. Following them simply for a chance to see the Equine child thrive and grow. They even felt as if they were being watched by more shady eyes rather than just happy subjects. Yet they remained composed and brave before they made it through a shadowy ally way.

"At least the fans are keeping the more unnerving attention away…"Cadence stated the positive side of having fans following them.

"Yeah… Very unnerving attention…"Twilight looked around and swore she spotted fast moving shadows moving through the roofs.

Finally they found their way out of the ally way and sighed with relief. The more unwanted attention was gone, and only the fans remained with them. Though it did not matter much any more, for they had arrived to their destination after the comfy ten minute stroll. They waited till they had enter the park, a nice large green area with trees a couple benches and a pond. One bench of which was sitting right at the pond's edge in the center.

"Ooh they made the flower patch bigger…!"Cadence remembered a bushel of flowers surrounding an older tree at the park's edge.

"yeah, they turned that into a huge flower patch,"Twilight remembered from the days that Cadence baby sat her and played with her in the park,"Aiden? Aiden we're here. Take a look, and check out what you've been missing."

Aiden slowly snuggled and moved away from Twilight's chest to see the park. His eyes looked forward, and caught a glimpse of the beautiful landscape sparkling in the sunlight. The fillies and colts playing by the trees, or sleeping right next to the pond. While their mothers and fathers were watching them from benches, reading or watching the view. Aiden's face beamed with happiness, and his eyes sparkled from the light and beauty of the park.

"Wow… This place is so beautiful…!"Aiden commented as he got rocked in Twilight's arm and taken into the park.

"Cadence was just talking about the days when me and her came here as kids,"Twilight explained while they found a spot in the grass near the pond and the flower patch,"It was back when Cadence was a teenager babysitting me as a filly. We had so much fun…!"

"Playing by the old tree through the bushels of flowers. Doing each others manes."Cadence went down the listing of activities to do in the park before her and Twilight remembered one fun activity together.

"And swimming in the pond!"They both said together while swimming seem to trigger some interest from the children.

"Swimming? Like the swimming my mammas let me do in the indoor pool?"He quietly asked while the ladies gasped with excitement of a new idea.

"You… Know how to swim Aiden…?"Cadence asked while he gave a nod.

"Yes, but I still need my arm floaties for safety…"He responded and waved his arms to gesture the importance of his arm floaties.

"I have the perfect idea! How would you feel about taking a swim in the sparkly pond?"Cadence suggested while Aiden took a look at the pond to think about it.

"Maybe, but I didn't get a pair of trunks to swim in."Aiden didn't need to say no more as Twilight reared back and prepared to leave.

"I'll go get some some swimming attire right now Aiden! You got first watch Cadence?"Twilight sprinted off towards the castle to get him just that.

"Always do, just hurry back Twilight,"Cadence waved back to Twilight while putting the sleeping Flurry Heart down on their chosen resting place by the tree,"Soooo until Twilight comes back. What would you like to do?"

Aiden responded by simply laying back and almost disappearing into the flowers. Cadence sighed and patted his head before nuzzling Flurry Heart's tiny little muzzle. Flurry Heart yawned and slowly opened her pretty little eyes to look to her mother of love. She decided to lay by her daughter's side in the fashion that Aiden was laying. Flurry let out a happy squeak and hugged her mother, it made it almost impossible to notice the park full of activity.

More families were entering just to see the Aiden and Flurry Heart. They were subtle about it, going about fun family activities, including games and picnics. Aiden was first to notice, but instead remembered his own advice and let them have their fun. He simply decided to pick a lovely bushel of flowers into his tiny hands. He then sat up and crawled over Cadence's belly before presenting the flowers to Flurry Heart, Cadence's heart melted in response.

"Flowers…!"Flurry Heart cheered and took the flowers into her little hooves.

"That's right Flurry… Flowers. They're beautiful, and smell good. They're pretty good in a salad too,"Cadence giggled and picked her daughter up while Flurry suddenly began to eat the flowers,"I guess you won't be too hungry when we get back. Thank you for the flowers Aiden. You're a sweet heart."

"Thank you…!"Aiden blushed and held his cheeks in playful embarrassment.

"Hey, I called it first, we are playing hide and seek!"A distant yell sounded near the park's edge.

"And I said we were playing tag! I am the alpha twin here!"Another yell followed up and got Aiden's attention as he looked to what appeared to be an argument

It appeared to be two unicorn colts around the age of ten fighting with each other. While one appeared to be brown with a black mane and tail, the other was black with a brown mane and tail. Aiden sat up and slid down Cadence before simply just watching the two fight. Then he got nervous once he saw them starting to push each other. Once the black and brown one charged the brown and black one, knocking them back, Aiden felt scared.

"Really?! You wanna fight over the games that WE agreed on playing?! We said today was gonna be tag!"The brown and black spat before shoving his brother back.

"Says the one who suddenly just changes the plan out of nowhere like it never mattered,"The black and brown butted heads with his brother,"That agreement was off the minute you went against it jerk!"

"You don't agree with anything I come up with, so why even bother you flank hole!"the brown and black finally swung and hit his brother in the nose.

Aiden covered his mouth before the colts were suddenly wrestling and hitting each other. Adults tried to rush in, but the colts were quite the intimidating pair of colts to get between. Suddenly, Aiden felt himself rise to his feet and walk in place with a sudden instinct. A desire of which that was driving him to do something crazy in order to stop the brothers from hurting each other. He then took off and charged toward the two colts as Cadence sat up after hearing the yells of children.

"What in the name of Equestria is going on,"Cadence looked forward and saw Aiden running towards two colts brawling like street warriors,"Aiden…! Aiden no! You're gonna hurt yourself! Aiden!"

 _ **Cliff Hangar! Yeah sorry about that, but I wanted to make sure you're all still with me here. Please enjoy my friends, and look forward to even more stories and adventure. Let me just say, it surprised me greatly that you all wanted Equestria warrior returns over human and the princesses. In a way I'm flattered. So Equestria Warrior it is. Sorry Sierra Nova, welcome back, and I look forward to you getting your own account friend.**_


	15. Chapter 15:Old Enemy Strikes

_**A little heads up, I might be slowing down again thanks to family issues and ridiculous drama on fim fic. I will say it, that site is a cancer, and home to more hateful bullies, and uptight popularity hogs than real bronies and pegasisters. Fan fic, keep up the good work, keeping the peace and respecting the writers. I reccomend not going to fim fic for the sake of your mental stability. It's thanks to a huge mess Sunday that I may slow down and be stuck with writers block. Thank you for your time, enjoy.**_

Chapter 15:Old Enemy Strikes

Cadence was frozen, her heart had dropped from what she had just witnessed. After watching two tough looking colts fight, little Aiden had ran in to try and stop the fight. She feared the worst for the little Equine, as did the ponies that noticed the scene. Aiden stood between them, and they feared for the child's safety, however there was more to Aiden than the believed. For Aiden had easily broken up the fight, and had both colts gripped by a special spot on the back of their necks.

The colts froze and lowered their hooves before their muscles felt like jelly. They laid down on the ground and began to calm down from their argument. He rubbed the special spots with his thumbs, watching them lay on their bellies. They took deep breaths to relax while listening to the boy's gentle shushing. Aiden slowly let their necks go, and made sure they stayed where they were before talking it out.

"Why are you two fighting? You're family right? You're brothers,"He stated the obvious as the colts sat up and rubbed at their necks,"You shouldn't fight over some little game. You should embrace new ideas that you both like that bring the two of you closer…!"

"Like what? Me and Faze can't agree on anything we do together. We never could…"The black furred colt argued their ability to get along.

"Yeah, Haze is too uptight about wanting to do whatever he likes…"The brown colt got a glare from his brother Faze.

"Well… If you both want to play either tag or hide and seek, why not play both,"The colt's lifted their eye brows in confusion before Aiden explained,"One of you hide, and the other seeks. If you you find the hider, then you have to tag him to win. The hider will have to run and try to hide again…!"

"So…just hide and seek tag? Sounds like a lot more exercise."Faze worried at the idea of exercising even more.

"But it's a lot more fun, and it's very balanced for both of you right?"Aiden questioned before the brothers looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess… So what do we do if we find other things to fight about?"Haze asked while they continued looking at each other with conflict.

"Just think of ways that benefit both of you, and bring you two together as brothers,"Aiden put his fingers together to get a bit real with them,"Imagine what would happen if it was only the two of you against the world. You never know, but one day you may have to rely on each other if bad things happen."

The colts lowered their head and started feeling a bit cold from the thought of not having any pony else in their life. They looked at each other again and felt anger fade away to a brother like connection. They nodded and looked at the ground for a second more.

"So why not make the best of what you guys have together as brothers, love each other, play together, grow together,"Aiden took their hooves up by the wrist length and put them to each others shoulders,"In the end, family is the most important thing between the two of you. So lets not fight any more, just play and grow together."

"Faze…? I'm sorry I pushed you bro…"Haze apologized and hugged his brother.

"I'm sorry too Haze… I'm sorry I punched you…"Faze hugged his brother as well and patted his back.

Aiden joined in and hugged both brothers to bring them both together. The crowd awed at such an adorable sight, and were happy to see a peaceful ending to a fight. Twilight had finally returned with a pair of trunks and some blow up floaties for Aiden's arms. Only to run into the crows, and resort to nicely pushing her way through the crowd. Only to see Aiden and the brothers separate from their group hug and smile before squeezing through to get to Aiden.

"Sorry about that…! I'm back Aiden…! Are you making new friends?"Twilight asked out of interest for Aiden's new friends.

"I was just helping these two be brothers again…"Aiden poked his thumbs together while Cadence found her voice to run over to the scene.

"Sorry about that Twilight. I was worried about him getting hurt, but I just froze up…!"Cadence worried for her inaction to stop Aiden.

"It's alright, no harm done from the looks of it. You two behave from now on."Twilight gave a motherly lecture to the twin colts.

"Yes princess…!"They both said in unison.

"You know… If you guys want, you both could come to the castle and play with me if you want?"Aiden offered as Twilight picked him up and put the boy in her forearm.

"I'll see about setting something up for tomorrow. Till then I got your swim wears!"Twilight tried to get Aiden excited for going swimming.

"Ok, bye guys. Hopefully we can see each other again."Aiden waved good bye to the twins while Cadence and Flurry followed from behind.

"Bye Aiden…!"They both waved good bye and decided to play the game Aiden suggested for them.

Meanwhile Twilight carried Aiden behind the old tree out of every pony's view. She even made sure Cadence was on look out for any spies while using a dense shield cover up their blind spots. With that, she was able to get him changed into blue trunks with tiny rainbow clouds on them. She struggled to get his arm floaties on, and even needed the boy's help. Once he was ready, she lowered the shield and folded his other clothes and gave them to Cadence.

"That was very brave what you did there for those colts Aiden…"Twilight carried the boy out from behind the tree as he hid himself with shyness.

"I just didn't want to see family tear each other apart. Family is so important to me…"He admitted while Twilight decided to show him off to Cadence.

"Wow, looking good Aiden. Like a little colt getting ready to go on an adventure!"Flurry giggled at her mother's compliment on Aiden.

"He does doesn't he? He looks adorable…!"Twilight booped Aiden's tummy with the tip of her hoof and tickled him.

He giggled and fell back while Twilight giggled at his happy nature. They both carried the children over to the sparkling pond that looked clean as a whistle. Cadence only held on to Flurry Heart since she was still too young to start swimming. Twilight in the meantime indulged in happily helping Aiden get use to the water. She slowly lowered him in her magic levitation, and let him dip his toes in to test the water, it wasn't almost warm surprisingly.

He nodded, and Twilight let him go before he splashed into the edge of the water. He then dove right in, and slowly began to swim in a sort of doggy paddle, a very basic swimming form for beginners. The ladies could only watch him in complete hypnosis from the child's swimming. He may not be the best swimmer at the moment, but they still saw gracefulness in his paddling. Just watching him was starting to make Twilight think about kids of her own in the future.

"Sigh… Just this day with him makes me almost want children of my own…"Twilight sighed and sat at the edge of the pond.

"It does have it's moments where you just can't stop loving them, but it's a big responsibility,"Cadence reminded Twilight before she could hear Flurry's tummy rumbling,"Uh oh… Flurry Heart's getting hungry, I gotta go get her something to eat."

"That's ok, you'll get some of the crowd off us too, they seem to like Flurry Heart a lot too,"Twilight giggled with Cadence before the love princess was on her way to the nearest food stand to get food,"Watch after Aiden…! Now that we know he can be a bold little child."

"I won't let him out of my sight!"Twilight waved Cadence off while her and Flurry Heart did appear to grab the attention of the ponies.

Twilight went back to watching Aiden swim around in the pond without a care in the world. He appeared to be enjoying himself, as well as the peace they finally got. He had Cadence and Flurry Heart to thank for drawing the crowds to them rather than him and Twilight. He then decided he would swim over to Twilight and try and pull her in. He started swimming over to her, with a playful smile as he reached to grab for Twilight's hooves.

"Twilight! Wanna come in and play with me?"He asked as he went to make the grab, only for a loud and powerful splash to erupt in front of him.

He heard the quick scream from Twilight before she was suddenly gone. Bubbles popped after collecting at the surface where he saw the splash come from, and where he last saw Twilight. His smile disappeared, and fear mounted in his chest and throat. He panted and slapped around in the water, looking for Twilight's whereabouts. He was frantic and worried, he didn't want Twilight to drown, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Twilight…! Twilight Twilight Twilight! Where are you?!"He cried as he swam around the water in search of the princess.

Suddenly as he slapped his right hand down to keep searching, it got stuck. His right hand was caught in what felt like a slimy rubber vine or even sea weed. He tried to yank himself free, only to feel his left hand get tangled in the strange substance. He became more frantic, and whimpered with fear before noticing the water going black from all around him. He felt his entire body being gripped by slimy material that began to feel more like skinny arms.

"YOOOOUUUU!"A loud growl shouted in his ears before he saw nothing but hollow eyes and rows of teeth before there was a splash.

Once the crashing splash settled down, Aiden was gone as well. Where they went, no pony knew, but when Cadence discovers what has happened. She would realize one of the most important issues, she was in so much trouble when her aunts return tonight.

 _ **WARNING: The next few chapters contains scenes of scary images that may be disturbing to some viewers. The next chapters may become rated T so if your squeamish or not into scary stuff. Be ready to skip or just be ready. Stay pony every one.**_


	16. Chapter 16:What Hunts In Darkness

Chapter 16:What Hunts In Darkness

Princess Cadence had finally returned to the park after a long trip with her daughter. Thankfully, Flurry Heart was nice and full of fries, and apple sauce. Cadence had taken her filly to two different food stands just to find food safe for Flurry to eat. What made the trip the most complicated was simply being followed by a bit of a crowd. A crowd she agreed to draw to her, giving Twilight and Aiden some privacy and normal time to play without a thousand eyes watching them.

Now she could return with the feeling of success for her little trip. With Flurry Heart half asleep again, she could finally relax by the tree again. However a greatly troubling issue was awaiting her as she entered the park once more. She yawned and slowly sat down to slowly rock Flurry Heart to sleep while she looked around. Immediately she noticed something was missing from this park, in fact two things were missing from the park.

The crowd of ponies themselves had noticed something was missing. They looked around, and noticed that Aiden, and even Twilight were nowhere to be found. There was no sign at first glance, not a hint or scent of the princess or the child. Cadence finally realized this, and felt her heart starting to beat fast and coldly. She looked around, and saw nothing as she carried her daughter with her, and looked around for the two missing friends.

"This better be a prank they are playing… Please be a prank,"Cadence begged as she too looked around the benches, the flowers, and even a sand box,"Twilight…! Aiden…! Where are you? Please tell me you two are just hiding somewhere! I promise I won't be mad!"

She got no answer, the park even felt almost silent to her. She could barely hear the ponies around the park conversing with each other and looking around as well. Thankfully Cadence had then spotted a young couple of Pegasus ponies slowly waking up.

"You! Sir! Uh… I'm sorry to bother he two of you, but I need to ask,"Cadence approached the stallion and his mare as they started to finally wake up entirely,"Have you two seen the princess and the Equine human? We can't find them any where…!"

"Oh yeah…we remember the princess watching the kid swim around,"The stallion said while trying to remember what he could before they took a nap,"We heard a couple loud splashes at the pond and figured they were swimming together so we decided we would take a nap, and let them be."

"The pond…? The pond!"Cadence realized and rushed over to the pond to search it thoroughly.

She stood at the edge of the water and swiped at the water frantically. Searching as much as she could, eventually even putting her head in the water desperately. She held her breath, and looked around the pond, but saw no signs of Twilight or Aiden. What she DID manage to find was one of Aiden's deflated arm floaties at the bottom of the pond. Her eyes widened, and she quickly bit down before dragging the floaty out of the water.

She held up the floaty, but it showed no other sign of Aiden or Twilight. She looked around, and her heart continued to drop as she looked around. She feared what this most likely meant, and if it was true, there was going to be so much trouble for her.

"Twilight! Aiden! WHERE ARE YOU,"She called as she searched all over the place for them in a panic,"This can't be…! This can't be happening! They've been kidnapped!"

Meanwhile, in darkness they laid against the smooth yet solid stone surface. Aiden was against Twilight's stomach, holding on tightly as he listened to a waterfall in the distance. It was gentle to his ears, but the cold still air made his spine tingle. This feeling however was all too familiar, a dark and cold feeling he had endured before. With that, he opened his eyes, and found himself within a very dark cave, and felt his heart freeze solid.

His eyes were wide, and his breath was cold and noticeable. He wanted to scream, but the fear seemed to restrain his voice, keeping it in his throat. He felt himself hyperventilating in the dark, as he quickly tried to shake Twilight awake. She groaned and shook off the dizziness in her head before slowly getting to her flank and rubbing her head. She heard the sounds of rapid breathing, but could barely see a foot in front of her face.

"What…? What happened? All I remember is water and,"Twilight tried to recollect and looked down to the source of limbs touching and shaking her,"Aiden…? Is that you…? Oh my gosh…!"

Her voice echoed in the dark cave before she realized how dark it was. It was impossible to see anything within a foot or two, and now she could see a pale and terrified face. Aiden was surrounded in darkness, and he was in a panic. Gripping her fur and still trying to shake her till she picked him up in great worry and gave a small glimmer of purple light from her horn. She tried to shush him, and keep him comfy and protected, rubbing his back.

"Shhh don't worry Aiden, we'll get through this place. It's just a little darkness,"Twilight could feel his breathing grow slower and a bit more controlled,"We just need to figure out where we are… And find a way out…!"

"I already know where we are… We're in his world… HIS game… He wants to play,"Aiden whispered in a trembling voice as he gripped her fur even tighter,"He's hunting… And we're the game…!"

His voice was quiet, but echoed still through the crags and rocks in the cave. Twilight patted his back to keep him relaxed, but was then frozen in fear as she felt a slam under her hooves. A hiss like screech then sound through the cave as the slap and scrape of claws then followed. The stomp of claws against stone drew closer and closer through the cave. Twilight stepped away from the sound while shooting a strong of light in the direction of the noise.

Aiden peered out to watch the light stream through the cave. Only to slam against a massive bulgy chest before dissipating into dust. Twilight gasped before stepping in a fluorescent blue goo, she pulled away and continued backing away. Just as a long beak like snout suddenly opened wide and hissed at them. Twilight lost control of her ability to move, as the last of her purple light revealed a gruesome and nightmarish creature.

It's large, pulsating and bulbous body was disproportionate from the rest of it's limbs. His arms were scrawny like a t rex, but was armed with three sharp claws on both front paws. It stomped towards them on legs, almost big enough to match it's disfigured torso. His legs and feet matching that of a large and scaly bird. It's head was the most gruesome to look at, it's large raptor like beak, full of razor sharp teeth held together by a head that looked completely charred to black.

Aiden widened his eyes before feeling the pounding of Twilight's heart. It was going fast, pounding like an angry drummer as the blue glowing goo dripped from the creature's jaws. It growled and sniffled at the rocks, before tasting the stone with a long black tongue slathered in blue drool. Twilight let out a sharp breath of fear, only to release a whimper as well. The beast immediately turned it's head and looked directly at the mare and boy.

"Twilight…?"Aiden shook Twilight as he spoke silently before looking back to the beast.

It was stomping slowly towards them, it's claws scraping stone, sending sparks flying. It growled and hissed as it waved it's blue slathered tongue. It was then that Aiden picked up on something, or rather something that was missing. Eyes, it had no eyes, there was just empty eye sockets where the eye balls would be. This sent a message to Aiden, and something was being triggered within him as Twilight backed herself against the wall in a helpless decision.

"It can't see…"Aiden whispered as quietly as he could before Twilight was now as solid as a statue.

For the monster was within inches of Twilight before hissing. It's tongue waved around and touched her cheek to taste, the creature was then tense. It was an unfamiliar taste to him, he tasted fur and flesh, flesh was speaking to the creature. It's back rattled before it was figuring out what was in front of it, and Aiden knew he couldn't let it happen. He looked to his remaining floaty and summoned old courage as he took up his floaty and tossed it.

It flew like a balloon inflated with oxygen before making a descent echoing slap to the stone floor. The creature lifted it's head and turn to where the floaty had landed. It rattled and inhaled before letting out a loud screech like a broken radio. The beast made a powerful stomping charge, and pounced like a leopard upon the floaty. It found the smell of the child with it, and began to bite and chew and rip the floaty to shreds.

Aiden quickly squirmed free and growled before he got free of Twilight's grasp. He then grabbed her hoof and was using his full strength to drag the fear frozen mare. Pulling her like a cart towards the end, finding a sudden but familiar bravery within himself. It helped him brave the blackness, in hopes of once again finding the light. He could hear the creature behind them, finishing it's distracting fake quarry before lifting up and screeching, going on the hunt for it's prey.

 _ **I'll admit, horror is a bit of a challenge. Mainly because most of the time horror is never that good, it takes a special kind of creativity to make a good horror experience. My inspiration for trying it out, Frictional games, the company that made amnesia and Soma. Love em, I just love em. Please enjoy friends, and please stay pony.**_


	17. Chapter 17:Must Escape The Evil

Chapter 17:Must Escape The Evil

The dripping of water over their heads tingled their sanity. Quiet as a mouse they were forced to tread in hopes of staying under the monster's radar. Twilight was finally moving with panic in her voice as she panted in fear in the dark. Her only tether to any sort of sanity was the child who was pulling her through the darkness. She was beyond confused, scared, and worried for not only herself, but for Aiden as well.

Yet she felt unable to help him, for her fear was chilling her limbs. Her light on the tip of her horn flickered and dimmed from her panic before they then stopped. Twilight fell to her flank and put a hoof to her pounding heart before the situation was finally settling in. Thankfully they had stopped by a waterfall that looked crystal clear and ice cold. Aiden quickly walked over and took in the golden light that glittered through it as he cupped his hands together.

"I don't blame you for freezing up… Monsters can be scary,"He said as he cupped a full thing of water into his hands and took a sip,"I'm sorry you have to endure this too…"

"What…? Aiden… Don't blame yourself for this. I was suppose to protect you,"Twilight wanted to admit her guilt for doing nothing when danger had arrived,"Once again… I failed to do the right thing because I was too scared…"

"Twilight… I'm scared too… It's dark… There's a monster after us, but my mother's were right,"Aiden cupped his hands together and collected another thing of water,"It's what's in the darkness that's the problem… After what I remember seeing before back at my old home… I should be fearless of these things now… Instead I'm just as scared as ever…"

He offered Twilight some water, and she gladly accepted it. She drank from his hand while he petted her mane to help her relax and assess the situation with a more clear head. It was as if she sensed a change in the boy's behavior, and needed to put full trust in him. To do that, she had to first try to find the courage she had always known on her road to becoming the princess she now was. It was her best hope for their survival as she finished drinking and held the boy's hand.

She sighed, and manage to collect herself after he rubbed her cheek softly. She lowered herself down and hugged him as the light warmed their backs from the cold fear. Finally after parting, it was time to ask the expert how they could escape this dark enemy.

"So… How do you think we can get out of here…?"Twilight asked quietly as they could hear the creature in the very distance of the cave.

"The dark one always puts a way in for us to escape… That's what makes it fun for him. That monster is probably his hunter for this place,"Aiden explained while the creature grumbled, sounding a bit closer,"It'll hunt us down while we have to find the exit… If we find the exit and escape, we can go back home."

"Ok… What do we do about the monster that's after us?"She asked as her ears twitched to the predators slow and loud approach.

"It's slow, but strong. It had good hearing… But I saw that it has no eyes, so it's blind,"Aiden said before getting her up and taking the lead for it,"Best thing to do is to be very quiet, and follow the light… There's always a light at the end of the dark tunnel…"

"Right… Ok. I trust you Aiden…"Twilight nuzzled his head before he took up her hoof.

They then ventured off into the darkness, following whatever magic traces they could find. Following the slightest glimmers of light they could find. It appeared that Aiden was some how maturing in a strange way in the wake of an old enemy. He was not only the prize she needed to find the courage to protect, but he was now Twilight's life line. For only by working together and braving the evil that rested in the darkness could they survive and find their way home.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the castle of Canterlot. Cadence had finally gotten Flurry Heart to once again take another nap, it was risky to do that. It would mean that Flurry would be wired and nearly impossible to get back to sleep for the night. However she had a more pressing concern ringing loudly in the back of her head as she laid her daughter down in her bed for a nap. She made sure guards were watching over Flurry Heart as she quietly gave the filly a kiss to the forehead.

She wore a gentle and fake smile to ensure Flurry Heart that all was well. She quietly walked to the door and closed it slowly and quietly. The moment she had the door closed with a small click, her gentle smile and friendly mood turned into massive panic. Twilight was missing along with Aiden himself, just gone in a flash of water from what she could learn from witnesses. She ran down the hall to find the nearest announcer horn to alert the guards and mobilize.

She found one within minutes, and was already getting it started up. She was quiet in her response so Flurry Heart could not hear her or wake up from the noise. Though she made sure they could all hear her loud and clear, knowing how severe the situation was.

"Royal guards of Canterlot…! Please hear my words, and do not raise too much alarm,"Cadence spoke in a low tone voice that echoed through the castle,"It pains me to say this, and it's almost impossible to say…! But princess Twilight… And Aiden have been kidnapped…!"

She didn't need to wait too long before the stallions outside were already alarmed. The stallions were conversing with each other and already searching the castle itself. Half of them were slamming into each other in a blind panic as Cadence relayed instructions.

"Every pony calm down now… We must keep our head and search for them as quickly as possible,"Cadence instructed as the guards listened with fear,"Search the whole city and do so quickly and quietly…! Night is soon falling and the princess Celestia and Luna will be home within the hour…!"

Cadence concluded her announcement to the guards and sighed heavily. Though listening to the guards mobilize and go on high alert seem to reassure her. She heard them marching around the castle and could see them rushing out into the city. Investigating houses they were permitted to search, and looking within the darkest and crime ridden places in the city. Cadence was at least able to relax a bit, even with the sun going down and her aunts drawing ever so closer to home.

She could then go back and check on Flurry Heart and try to make the castle look presentable for the return of Celestia and Luna. So far the servants appeared to have done their jobs. Everything looked cleaned, red rugs were vacuumed beautifully and smelling fresh. The windows were nice and shiny, she could see her own reflection in one of them. Unfortunately that was not the only thing she could see in the window, she could also see the shadows of two chariots approaching.

What remained of the sun flashed over the shadows as they were quickly approaching. Cadence was immediately horrified once more and being thrown into a panic. A princess and the Equine child were missing, and his mothers were returning. She would have to answer for this disaster for her part in not being vigilante of Aiden. The wrath she heard of that her aunts were capable of were scary to even think about, no amount of keeping an easy mind prepared her for this.

"This can't be happening now…! It just can't be happening,"Cadence decided to rush for the main doors and welcome them in hopes of prolonging the inevitable truth,"I gotta stall…! Stall them as long as I possibly can…! Oh please let Twilight and Aiden be found in time…!"

She worried as she made it down the steps and was met with terrified guards. They too had learned that the princesses had returned, and were in fear of the situation. For they all knew of the princesses passionate maternity instincts when it came to Aiden. Learning that he was kidnapped along with Twilight would quite possibly bring the sun and moon down on their heads. They all froze as they heard the chariots coming to a slow and smooth landing outside the gates.

"Every pony try not to panic! I'll distract them for as long as I can,"She ordered the guards to stay calm while she fixed her mane and stood before the door,"Just smile…! Get them talking and make sure everything remains calm…!"

Cadence flashed a big nervous smile as the big doors began to open up. They made the most suspenseful grinding sound they ever heard thanks to their sheer weight. Cadence did her best to smile, but it was getting more harder to do so as the doors opened. The moment of truth came as the doors opened up enough for Celestia and Luna to casually enter with small smiles of satisfaction. Their job was over, and now their niece was nice enough to welcome them home.

"Welcome Home princess Celestia, princess Luna. How was your trip?"Cadence asked as Celestia took a deep breath in as well as the feel of home.

"We were all jumpy and excited the whole ride home, we just couldn't stop thinking of Aiden."Celestia said holding what appeared to be souvenirs for Aiden on her back.

"Indeed, where is our lovely little star?"Luna asked, and Cadence only gulped with the question already being popped.

 _ **So another one of those has been put down, hope you all enjoy. I look forward to your kind reviews, I may still approach some slow times but I won't disappoint you lovely friends and readers. Stay pony every body.**_


	18. Chapter 18:Finding Light In Darkness

Chapter 18:Finding Light In Darkness

They hid behind a pillar of rock, laying in wait within the darkness. Waiting for their pursuer to move on from the area, and give them a chance to breath. Aiden held his breath, and felt Twilight trembling as she hugged him tightly from behind. He felt the darkness creeping, chilling his spine, trying to force him back into the fearful state he always found himself in these days. However this was not a time for him to give into the fear, this time he had to be the brave one to guide a princess to safety.

He gave her a soft shush, trying to relax her while watching the pulsing monster. Tasting and slurping the ground before it to find it's prey, it's beak carved trails in the stone. It continued to listen, it's near invisible ears listening for any sign of the two. Strong blasts of cold air flowed from it's nostrils before it slowly began to stomp off. Moving towards noises in the cave that were most likely erosion from the low hanging stone pillars.

He waited until the beast was long gone down a narrow tunnel full of darkness. That was Aiden's cue to tap Twilight's shoulder and point out the way for her. His direction pointed out to a sparkling white and red light coming from a dimly lit path. He held her hoof and looked her in the eyes and nodded toward the path before she felt strength in her shaky legs. She nodded in response before he took the lead and guided her out of their hiding spot and onto the new path.

"We're almost out of this place… We just need to stay quiet…"Aiden said as they traveled down the tunnel and listened for the creature.

"What if the monster finds us…? How do we fight it…?"Twilight questioned as her horn only blinked and sparked with weakened magic.

"Just throw something… Make noise somewhere and distract it…"Aiden instructed as they followed the glitter of light that was warming their bodies.

"Aiden…? If we make it out of this… I promise I'll find the courage to fight this darkness,"Twilight promised as the light appeared to be getting brighter as they neared it,"I'll make sure you never have to suffer through this again…!"

"It's ok Twilight…! Please just try not to be scared… I can't lose you in here…!"Aiden said before the light made a pulse that drew their attention.

The memories returned to Aiden with great force as he witnessed the portal. The dark portal that took him through so many worlds, putrid, dark, and full of evil. It swirled with it's black and red magic as it glimmered and glowed with the means of going home. Aiden swallowed fear that bottled up in his throat and rattled his head with the old memories he shared with it. He took a deep breath and sighed before he decided to be first and move towards the portal.

Suddenly the ceiling rumbled and felt like it was about to tumble down on them. Aiden looked up and saw the giant body of the creature crashing down on the stone ground around him. Aiden yelped and fell to his rear before the creature screeched from the hard landing. It's clawed feet stood on both sides of the boy as the large beast shadowed over him. It then looked down, attracted to the noise from Aiden's tiny yelp and sniffed at him.

It growled and hissed upon smelling the fresh scent of skin and flesh. It drooled with blue glowing goop as it hissed right in Aiden's face, nearly turning his face green from it's rotten breath. The boy shook and closed his eyes to brace, feeling the cold prickle of teeth. He could feel the beast about to snatch him up in it's large jaws neck first. Until suddenly a loud crash of rock, sounded and cracked in a separate tunnel.

The creature shot it's head up and looked to the direction of the noise, it's blue drool dripping into his hair. Finally the creature took to the noise and charged off towards the tunnel to investigate. This gave Aiden the opportunity to slowly get up on shaky legs. He wanted to cry, but knew that the time for crying was not now, it was later. He took deep breaths and looked to Twilight as he saw her holding several rocks in her hoof and tossing them into the tunnels.

"Thank you…"Aiden did his best to smile as she dropped the rocks and helped him up.

"Run…! Run as fast as we can and get to the portal…!"Twilight exclaimed fearfully as they both ran for the portal as fast as they could.

They both took off towards the portal, dodging a falling pillar by separating for a moment. They heard the loud crash of the pillar behind them as Twilight helped Aiden go in first. She let him get in front and prepare to jump in and out of the darkness. Twilight followed right behind him and leaped for the portal with a sudden scream. Unfortunately the scream was not of joy, rather it was from pain when she felt jaws snap right on her left back leg like a bear trap.

"Twilight!"He turned back and grabbed her front hoof to see the beast biting down on her back hoof.

He felt the portal sucking him in, but the beast was not letting go of Twilight. This was another one of the dark one's tricks he would play as a trump card to trick him. Though this time he was not absent minded, and he was not playing the game fairly this time. Aiden growled and scaled Twilight to reach the beast that kept a vice grip on the pony with it's solid jaws. Twilight felt her blood flowing out and feeding the beasts hunger before it felt the boy's presence.

It looked to it's left to hear the child's growls of struggle and anger. It then suddenly felt his tiny fists pounding away at the creatures head, at first the boy's fists were simply annoying. However, it was then starting to get a head ache and suddenly felt the blows to it's head getting stronger. It wasn't too long before Aiden was suddenly rattling it's head and shaking it's brain. The boy continued to pound and pound and drive his fist harder and harder against it's head.

"Let her go! Let her go! Let her go you monster! LET HER GO!"Aiden screamed and drove a glowing white fist down on the creatures head.

The creature felt it's head burst with black ooze before it released Twilight from it's jaws. It screeched as Aiden and Twilight disappeared into the rift that closed in a flash. Leaving the creature to give a dying cry before slowly falling forward. Crashing into the stone before the black blood begin to pool around the creature. It gave one last twitch before slowly withering away and melting into back goo that slowly began to disappear back into the shadows.

* * *

Back in the castle of Canterlot, Cadence was already in a corner after trying to distract the princesses. Upon their arrival, they were already asking about Aiden and Twilight. After not seeing them upon entering their home, they were already questioning Cadence. She at least had managed to detour them to the dining room before they had demanded to see them. Now she was leading them towards Celestia's bed chamber, she could already feel them fuming down her neck.

"I'm sure they're just reading a story now…! Those two have been doing quite a bit of bonding since yesterday…!"Cadence tried to be charismatic with the sisters that simply remained quiet and looking annoyed by the antics.

"We could have swore this was not permitted in the list of rules we left for you,"Luna simply answered with a strong huff of steam flowing out her nose,"He is not to be left alone by any means…! Unless you know exactly where he is…!"

"Twilight knows this too…! Yet she's nowhere to be found…!"Celestia tried to be more composed and controlled with her irritation.

"Well, like I said, they're probably just in the bed chamber reading a story before bed,"Cadence tried to reassure their safety, but then realized they were just outside the bed chamber,"And…we're doomed…"

"Really? And why exactly would you and Twilight be doomed…?"Celestia questioned with a furrowed look of growing anger.

"Where is our son Cadence…!"Luna demanded answers from Cadence after the goose chase she took them on.

"Ok ok…! Look, here's the thing… Believe me I'm not proud of it. I shouldn't have left Twilight and Aiden alone,"Cadence slowly moved toward the answer while not noticing the bright light flickering from behind the door and flickering under it,"See… They… They were kind of… Kidnapped…!"

Silence went off in the room as shock over took the two mothers of day and night. Their emotions were scrambled and processing what they had just learned was not easy. It was only until Celestia started to grind her teeth and let her eyes go white with magic. Overwhelming horror and anger was bursting forth from within as she lifted her hooves up. Bringing them down hard and cracking the floor under her before she screamed in rage.

"OUR CHILD HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED?! HOW DOES ONE ALLOW THE PRINCESS OF FRIENDSHIP AND OUR CHILD TO BE KIDNAPPED?!"Celestia shouted before the door flew open and showed the growing ball of white and red magic that suddenly defused the blow out.

They all turned to the bright and swirling light right above the bed. It knocked small items from the small tables as it collected power to dispense it's carry on. It vibrated and became loud before it was fully charged with magic and prepared to dispense. It made a high pitch, glass scratching noise before it dropped two balls of magic onto the bed. It then disappeared into a flash of bright white before the two balls dispersed into dust, revealing Aiden and Twilight hugging each other tight.

The alicorns gasped in overwhelming shock and relief as they ran into the room. They stood by the bed in worry and confusion while Twilight only whimpered and hugged the boy tight. He held her as well and rubbed her muzzle as she finally came down from the fear. He sighed and kissed her cheek before she could finally open her eyes and look to him. It was then that they saw all the princesses around them, they were now safe and sound.

"Twilight…! What happened here…! Where did the two of you go…?!"Luna asked while she buried her face into the boy's chest.

"Mommies… She's hurt… Please don't be mad at them… It was the monster…"Aiden answered them and begged for them to give aid to Twilight.

"Hurt…? Twilight your leg…! Oh my gosh your leg…!"The princesses crowded around to see the bite wound on Twilight's back hoof.

"Don't worry… We'll get you medical attention…! Just try to relax for a moment."Luna assessed Twilight while Celestia took up the child into her arms.

"Please make sure Twilight is ok… She did everything she could to help us survive…"Aiden begged while Luna simply looked to the disturbing and haunting scene that would lead her and her sister to a decisive decision for their child's future.

 _ **Ok, so they made it out safe and sound. Sorry to give you all a horror show for a few chapters. We'll be back to cuteness and happiness in no time from now on. Stay pony every one.**_


	19. Chapter 19:A Parental Decision

Chapter 19:A Parental Decision

As Aiden now played on the throne room with his mother of the night. Celestia sat upon the throne with Cadence sitting before her with her head lowered. The new day now demanded answers, and a story to tell after what had happened to Twilight and Aiden. As far as Celestia was concerned, they were still in trouble for what could have happened to their child. It was only when Twilight entered the room with a bandaged up back hoof, it forced her to limp to the princess.

"Glad you could make it Twilight… Have you been cleared for any further problems regarding your wounds?"Celestia asked before Twilight sat down and rubbed her leg.

"There was some venom in my leg, but it was a slow venom,"Twilight answered as she looked to her patch up leg and flinched at the pain she remembered coming with the bite,"The doctor was able to drain out all the venom and patch it up… I just need to stay off this hoof for a bit."

"Celestia…! Princess Celestia… Please know that we are sorry that we failed as babysitters,"Cadence asked for forgiveness to a straight face Celestia,"I should have been more watchful, and I never should have left Aiden's side…"

"Cadence… Aiden is the last of his kind. The first Equine human to be born in ten thousand years,"Celestia needed to make herself clear about what it means to care for Aiden,"An old enemy came for him, and you weren't there…! We could have very well lost him…!"

Aiden looked to his mother of the day before being taken up into Luna's arms. She rocked him in her arms and nuzzled his nose, but he wanted to see what was happening between the mares. To see his mother so upset with two very nice mares that took good care of him. It reminded him of how highly renowned he was, and how precious he was treated. The love was nice, but he needed more freedom and more means to grow up nice and strong.

"We understand that… But princess… He saved me…! He changed from a scared child to a hero,"Twilight tried to appeal to the princess with her son's heroism in the cave,"I froze up in fear, but Aiden stared that monster in the eyes it didn't have, and figured everything out…! We survived because of him…!"

"Maybe… But it is no longer his role to be a savior or a means to endure such evils,"Celestia made it perfectly clear what she felt was best for their son,"He's suffered more than enough monsters and nightmares to last a life time…! He should never have to put himself in danger like he did!"

"But the thing is… He can handle himself…! He stopped two colts from fighting at the park, and made friends with them,"Cadence tried to help appeal the other issue they felt they needed to address,"Twilight even said he basically punched a hole in the monster's head and defeated the beast. Aiden is getting stronger…!"

"Don't… Do not start with us on this Twilight… He is not a weapon…!"Celestia tried to shut down where she believed them to be going.

"We're not saying he's a weapon…! We're saying he's proven that he's more than capable of protecting himself,"Cadence tried to clarify it for Celestia in a more understandable way,"The least he deserves is to be trusted to go outside, make friends, be a kid and learn for himself. Not be sheltered from the world…!"

"Aiden told us how you and Luna are with him…!"Twilight added before the royal sisters suddenly paused to think for a moment.

Luna looked down to Aiden in time for him to grab at her hoof. Hugging it, and giving her a small look of concern and insight on how he felt he was being raised. She brushed his head with a gentle hoof and sighed before she was already thinking about how he was raised as well. She loved always being at his side, snuggling him and always giving him all the love she could give. However, in her heart, she knew he needed much more than that.

"And what exactly did he tell you that would make you question our roles as mothers?"Celestia challenged their guts to tell them the truth no matter the punishment.

"That you're wonderful mothers… Never left his side, never stop loving him, but always kept him sheltered,"Cadence thought of Flurry Heart in the back of her mind as she spoke,"Yes it's important to always care and protect your child, but it's also important that you always give your child room to grow and learn the world for themselves…!"

"And what if he were to be taken again? What if he's on his own,"Celestia questioned, not wanting to loosen her hold on their son,"I simply can't just release my child and risk him getting hurt or even killed. The world is still a dangerous place to him."

"And he won't know that unless he gets to explore it. There are good things in this world too, and he deserves to see them,"Twilight expained before nearly jumping from inside the moment Celestia stood up and snorted at them,"princess… We're willing to take any punishment for our failures, but at the very least… Loosen your grip on him… Let him get out into the world…! Let the world learn who he is, let him get to learn about the world…!"

"From one mother to another princess Celestia. Please understand that Aiden doesn't need to be sheltered,"Cadence insisted while Luna loosened her arms and sighed to Aiden,"If he can save a princesses life, and escape an evil shadow. There's no knowing what he can do…"

Celestia let her flickered and go from waving in the wind to flickering like a flame. Her horn glowed as she contemplated on the punishment that would be appropriate. They lowered their heads, and awaited their elder princesses punishment for their mistake. Aiden however was not going to let them pay the price for a simple mistake they could have never anticipated for. He squirmed free from Luna's arms and ran in front of the two young princess before letting his hands glow.

"Momma…! Please don't punish them…!"His hands glinted before a bubble of white magic surrounded Celestia's horn.

Celestia tried to shoot a gold beam at the mares, but it simply turned to dust. It floated in the white bubble while Celestia felt the numb and heaviness of her child's magic. Completely taming her alicorn magic, and stopping her anger cold with ice cold shock. She froze while Luna put her hoof to her mouth to see her sister suddenly stopped by Aiden himself. Celestia panted and stared sadly into her son's eyes before realizing just how wrong she made herself look in front of him.

"Aiden… You… You can do this…?"Luna was baffled to see the boy bringing his mother down to a more level headed means of thinking.

"Mom…? I love you… And I'll always love you... But I honestly don't want to be hidden away any more,"Aiden waited till she shut her magic down before he released her horn, letting his arms drop to his sides,"I want friends, I want adventure, I want to explore…! For the first time in a long time… I don't feel too afraid of the dark any more…!"

"But Aiden…! You're still a child…! And a mother is never suppose to put her child endanger,"Celestia dropped to her knees and reached for him,"I always did what I had to because I love you… And I never want anything to happen to you…"

"Even so… He's right sister,"Luna suddenly spoke up for the first time since last night,"It is our role to protect our child… But we have no right to keep him cooped up and hidden away from the world… The Equines knew the world even before we did… For all we know, Aiden could easily learn more about Equestria than even we know ourselves…"

She nuzzled his head and kissed it before standing to Aiden's side.

"Tia… He'll always be our son, and we'll always be here for him no matter what,"Luna sighed to make sure her words were clear and respectful,"But if he truly is capable of containing our magic and fighting off great evil… I think it's time we gave him the freedom he deserves…"

Celestia looked to the floor, the thought of loosening her grip on her child hurting her heart. There was merit to her sister's words, but it was hard to accept the inevitable. She had felt her eyes starting to sting with tears at the idea of her son already starting to grow up. She had hope that they would always be able to cherish his child hood for decades to come. She lifted her head in time to suddenly see Aiden hugging her leg and nuzzle it.

"It's ok mom… I promise I'll be ok. I just want to be a REAL kid for one. Make friends, talk to fillies, explore my home,"Aiden insisted upon what he truly wished to do with his life,"You'll always be my mommy of the day… No matter what…"

Aiden was then suddenly hugged tightly by a silently weeping Celestia. Her emotions finally released and she had to hold her child, seeing him already growing up. She did her best to control her tears as she nuzzled his cheek and held him closely. She sniffled and rubbed his back in hopes to find her words and the rationality to understand what he truly needed. Finally with a shaky sigh, she found her voice and looked at him.

"Are you sure…this is what you really want…?"She asked him while the boy gentle wiped away her her tears and nuzzled her muzzle.

"Yes please…"He answered as she nuzzled him back.

"Ok… I love you son… And you'll always be our shining little star…"Celestia kissed his little head and did her best to relax and stop the tears.

"Cadence and Twilight. There will be no punishment this time around, and thank you,"Luna bowed to the two young princesses and gave them a smile,"You've helped us open our eyes to what Aiden truly needed to live a full life… Apologies for yelling last night…"

"All is forgiven… And honestly I'm glad the two of you agreed to give Aiden some freedom and friends,"Cadence smiled while Luna and Twilight gave her the raised eye brow,"You see while Twilight went to get Aiden's little swim wears. Aiden met some unicorns colts at the park and… Well…"

"Princesses…! Two colts are outside the golden gates saying Aiden invited them to the castle…!"A royal guard peeked into the throne room to give them some news.

"What?"The mothers of day and night felt their hearts drop, knowing new friends for Aiden were invited to their home.

 _ **Hope this got cute and emotional enough, I like to give da feels and help you all smile. Please stay pony and I hope you all are enjoying the holidays.**_


	20. Chapter 20:Aiden's New Friends

Chapter 19:Aiden's New Friends

"You think the kid knows we're here…?"Faze the unicorn colt asked his twin brother as they stood outside the golden gates.

"Maybe… He is an Equine human after all. He knows a lot of things,"Haze told his twin before sitting down and continuing to wait patiently,"You think after how cool he was yesterday he would play us like that?"

Thankfully their calls were answered by a click sounding at the gates. It was then that the golden gates began to slowly open gracefully and make way for the colts to enter the premises. They shrugged and began to slowly enter he the castle grounds at their own risk. They felt honored to be in the home of royalty, but whether they truly were welcome to the castle was their most worrisome thought. Especially now that they were seeing the ever intimidating royal guards of the castle.

Giant burly stallions in golden armor, carrying large spears and swords was making them nervous. Yet they still managed to keep going before they approached the main doors to the castle. The twins looked to each other, and shrugged before gulping and going for it. Faze decided to be the bold one and reach for the big doors and knock politely before waiting for an answer. Soon enough the doors slowly opened, and the answer came in the form of two spears pointing at them.

"Halt! What are you two doing here? You're not permitted here till your allegation is proven!"A big burly guard pointed his spear at the two colts and demanded them to leave.

"The gate opened up, so we figured you guys were ready to let us in,"Faze pointed out while the guard simply narrowed his stare at at the colts,"I mean come on, we were starting to think that Aiden stood us up…!"

"Faze…!"His brother was baffled at Faze's response as the guard suddenly snorted.

"Are you speaking ill of the great Equine miscreant?! How dare you,"The guard gave Faze a poke back with his spear and stomped forward,"I would suggest you little brats leave or be put in chains on the spot!"

"Sargent…! Let them go! They are suppose to be here. Stand down…"Came the calls of Luna's that made the guard immediately stand down and move aside.

The colts looked forward and saw the most divine of sights they could ever imagine. The royal sisters themselves, the goddesses of day and night, Celestia and Luna. The two alicorns looked more beautiful and majestic in person than in the stories they heard of. With them was Aiden, holding onto their hooves as he stood between them with a small smile. Celestia and Luna wore smiles as well, but theirs was simply disguising worries, and nervousness for their son's new friends.

"Hey guys. Sorry about the guard. They can be a bit protective and…IN to their job,"Aiden said before leaving his mothers of day and night's side to greet the colts,"So… You guys ready for the fun? My moms are finally going to trust me with real friends…!"

"Uh… Yeah, not a problem Aiden. Hope we're not intruding or anything."Haze was being safer than sorry in hopes of making a good impression for him and his brother.

"No way…! We were just about to have breakfast. We always have breakfast,"Aiden insisted as he took the colt's hooves to give them a your of the castle,"Nine forty five, on the spot, every day…!"

"Wow… That's some memory… This kid is completely sheltered bro…"Faze whispered before they looked behind to see the mares following them up the stares.

"Easy Aiden… Let's first have breakfast before you take them on a trip around the castle…!"Luna chirped a bit nervous in hopes of actually seeing her son with real friends.

"I think this is gonna be more of a treat for Aiden than it is for us, and we're in a royal castle,"Haze made an honest thought about the excited boy,"I hope WE don't mess this up for him…"

"I hope I don't mess this up for them…."Aiden thought to himself as they all went to breakfast.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting at the table in the dining room. Aiden sat next to the twins that sat together while the mothers of day and night sat at the head of the table. They put Aiden's bib on their precious child before waiting patiently for breakfast to arrive for them. Aiden politely decided to off the colts nose plugs, for he could smell the bacon cooking. They were confused, but took up the nose plugs and put them in before asking the obvious question.

"Thanks dude… But uh… What's with the nose plugs any way?"Haze asked while his brother chuckled at his weird voice he made thanks to his nose being blocked up.

"Our Aiden always requires a healthy diet of meat eggs and vegetables,"Luna answered as her and Celestia were handed out tea to make for them and the children,"The meat and eggs are for him to get the proper protein in his system to build muscle."

"And boy is meat and eggs delicious…!"Aiden added and received a hot cup of vanilla chai tea.

"Tea gentle colts? Nice and hot, naturally made from the finest herbs."Celestia offered the twins two cups of fresh hot tea with a smile that seem to be of testing purposes.

"Uh… Thank you your majesty…! That's very cool of you,"Haze smiled while Celestia's shortened before the colt was now a bit nervous,"Looks good… We're really going to enjoy this…!"

The colts drank their tea, and it brought a sort of calm to their nerves. Though now they could feel a bit of mistrusting vibes from the princesses, they seemed a bit uneasy about them. Though that had to be the normal nature of a mother, or in this case, mothers. They simply sipped their tea again and did their best to remain smiling and non threatening to Aiden's mothers. Thankfully they didn't have to wait too long before the bells sounded and the kitchen doors swung open.

"Sister… I know you're not exactly thrilled about this, but give them a chance,"Luna whispered, and sensed her sister's mistrust in the colts being around Aiden,"They seem like appropriate boys. They won't bring any harm to them…"

"I'll be the judge of that…"Celestia said before their breakfast salads topped with egg and hash brown pieces.

Aiden got his breakfast first, buttered toast in triangle slices, golden brown and crispy. Scrambled eggs, nicely white, yellow and fluffy with the smallest dash of pepper and salt. Then there was the crown to his breakfast, three slices of bacon, crisp but chewy to his liking. Sizzling and smelling delicious as always as he was given a cup of chocolate milk for a drink. The colt's were kindly given cups of chocolate milk, but their noses crinkled at the sudden smell of meaty bacon.

"Wow…! You weren't kidding. Meat really is something… STRONG…!"Faze fixed his nose plugs to thwart off the stench of cooked flesh.

"Strong in taste for sure! I love bacon…!"Aiden exclaimed before taking his utensils and began to enjoy his breakfast.

"You certainly do…! Or Aiden always goes bacon first, and his plate is always emptied,"Celestia giggled at her son as the same breakfast salads were given to the twins,"But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself… Please, do enjoy boys."

"Thanks… We really don't know what to say… We never thought we see things like this outside on the streets."Haze admitted while his brother already started eating.

"The streets…? Do you two not have a home or parents to go to?"Luna asked as Celestia suddenly thought that they may have runaways in their castle.

"Not really. Our parents kind of passed on… We don't know what happened to them,"Haze said while his ear twitched to his brother, it told him that his brother heard him, but didn't want to listen,"It's just been us out on the street… Luckily princess Luna's charities have been helping us get by."

"Oh no… I've made a mistake…"Celestia quickly whistled and called off Pegasus guards she had ready to have the colts thrown out.

"No kidding Tia… We are terribly sorry, should there ever be anything we can help you two with. Do not hesitate to ask,"Luna was kind enough to give their sympathy for the colts,"And we thank you for being new friends for Aiden… We really do…"

"Yes… And… Apologies for the slight demeanor I had towards you,"Celestia apologized for her over protective nature for their little Aiden,"I've grown so protective of Aiden since we first rescued him, and it's getting a bit hard to loosen my hold on him, and let him grow up."

"Honestly, it's no prob princess, it's totally how we imagined parents to be like…!"Haze said while his brother was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by Aiden.

"When we're done here, I wanna take you guys to momma Luna's bedroom. I wanna show you something."Aiden whispered with a spiritual intention after hearing the story of the twins.

"Alright…! We have finally packed up, and we'll be going now…!"Cadence and called as her and Twilight entered the dining room to give their good byes.

"Alright then, please have a safe journey you three, get home safely."Luna responded as Twilight went over to Aiden and gave him a big hug.

"I'll never forget what you did for me Aiden… Stay strong, and safe,"Twilight was hugged back while she kissed the boy's head, getting a nuzzle to her chest in return,"See ya around Aiden… We'll see each other soon enough…"

"Bye Twilight… I'll miss you."Aiden gave a simple but meaningful good bye before the princesses took their leave.

He waved to them just in time to see Flurry Heart over Cadence's shoulder. She waved back to Aiden before disappearing through the doors, on her way back home. Leaving Aiden and his new friends to enjoy a very spirit lifting breakfast with the two more trusting mothers.

 _ **Heavy moment incoming in the next chapter. Time to push the feels button for you all again. What is it? You'll just have to find out my friends. Please stay pony, and have a lovely day. And no Sierra Nova, I will not write for fim fic, That website has no respect for writers and the most ignorant of people are given the power to degrade others and soil the true name, brony. My place is here writing stories for fans like you, in fan fiction.**_


	21. Chapter 21:Friendship Can Be Magical

Chapter 21:Friendship Can Be Magical

"Come now Aiden, are you sure you don't need company for this?"Celestia begged from behind the door to Luna's bedroom, where Aiden had brought his friends after breakfast.

"I'm sure momma…! I just really want to show the guys this, I promise nothing bad will happen…!"Aiden did his best to keep the door closed and his mother out.

"Sister… He and those colt's have common ground. They all lost their parents,"Luna was there to get Celestia away from the door and bring her protective motherly nature under control,"He wants to show them that…. And give something back for it… Let him go… They all need this…"

"So what was it you're going to show us? This room is cool and all."Faze admitted as he spun around the room taking in the fact that this is where a night goddess slumbered.

"But why did you bring us here?"Haze added to the question as he sat on a fun and fuzzy rug.

"The guards are going to bring up some games for us to play, and I wanted to talk a bit with you guys,"Talking seemed a bit off and a bit boring, but if Aiden actually wanted to talk with them, the talk would be anything but boring,"You guys said your parents passed away… I'm sorry that happened to you guys…"

The brothers looked at each other with confusion at the boy's sudden sentiment. They normally liked to play it tough and go on knowing that their parents died with honor. Knowing that they loved the both of them and would always be with them, but now Aiden was reaching to them. He felt there was a bit more to the brother's than just that, and he wanted to learn it. Even if it meant sympathizing and speaking of his own tragic past that occurred on earth.

"It's cool… We know they died doing what's right, and their always with us…!"Faze tried to reassure the boy before a sigh left the child's body.

"Yeah…! You don't need to pity us over something that… Well…"Haze admitted before he was cut off by Aiden's response.

"Seems unfair? Wrong? You feel like everything was just taken away and you're waiting for it to get better,"Aiden asked while the colt's let their jaws drop at the blunt and solemn tone,"I know that feeling too… My parent's died trying to protect me… I remember crawling to them and seeing them lifeless after the fight they put up for me…"

"Oh… We're sorry bro… We didn't know much about what happened on that other world,"Faze was honest before Aiden politely gripped his hoof and smiled at him,"Sorry we kind of griped a bit about our issues…"

"No… It's ok to talk about what's bothering, or even hurting you. You guys don't need to be tough all the time just to mask it,"Aiden took Haze's hoof as well and looked to him with a smile,"I know it hurts… But if we pretend it doesn't mean anything… Nothing is going to get better for you…"

"But… What can we do? We can't bring back the dead or anything, right?"Haze asked while Aiden lowered his head.

"No… But we can always remember them, and know that even when their gone,"Aiden started as he held their hooves tightly and got them to sit in the center of the rug in a circle,"They never truly leave you… And they will always love you…"

"What are you doing here? This looks like some kind of…spell…?"Haze and his brother looked around and suddenly saw it.

Aiden kept his head low and sighed before lifting it back up to reveal glowing white eyes. His magic was triggered, and he let his feelings being the controls for the spell he was hoping to perform. A ring of white surrounded him and the colts, only to become a veil. The veil lifted up and surrounded them in a shiny cylinder of white magic before white fog streamed from their heads. Together the fogs met in a circle and swirled into a ball before bursting and going through their bodies.

Before they knew it, the fog became a light mist and flowed all around them. It was easy to see in, but it didn't things any less weird or magical for them, and then it happened. Faze and Haze felt two hooves touch their shoulders, they wanted to look behind them, but the magic kept them looking forward. They they could see what appeared to be giant versions of Aiden, a man and a woman hugging the boy. Their eyes opened wide, and their hearts froze when a voice sounded in their ears.

"You two have grown so much… We're so proud of you boys."The voice of a mare spoke to Faze, the voice he knew as their mother.

"You two still fighting at all? Or did you finally grow out of that?"Came a stallion's voice along with a chuckle as Haze recognized it as their father.

Aiden finished hugging his folks and looked forward to the two brothers. While right behind them, he saw a a unicorn stallion and mare with their hooves on their son's shoulders. They smiled proudly at their son's, seeing how strong they had been after their passing.

"Is it really you mom…? Dad…?"Haze asked with barely a voice as his lip trembled with shock.

"We thought you two were gone… We've been alone without you."Faze felt a chill in his spine and a warm melting feeling in his heart.

"We never left… Even in death, a parent will never stop protecting their child,"The mother spoke to them and hugged both colt's from behind,"But it has made us so proud to see you two protecting each other through these hard times."

"And you've been so strong too… But, there's no need to try and be tough all the time,"The father insisted that their son's open up rather than hold in the pain that remained dormant in the boy's,"The most important thing is to have hope for a better future, and remember the good things from your past that keep you moving forward."

Suddenly tears were flowing like a sparkly creek down the colt's cheeks. Their lower lips trembling and their emotions surfacing while Aiden kept a small smile. With their feelings being shown, and their emotional connections to their parents reawakening. They wept and cried a little bit, allowing what pain and sorrow that remained in their hearts to be released. Even in their moment of sadness, Aiden could also see happiness that they got to hear their parents one more time.

"We miss you so much… We wish you didn't have to go…"Faze sobbed quietly before they were both hugged from behind.

"We miss you too, but remember what your father said. Remember the good things that keep you moving forward,"The mare whispered before they began to dissipate into the fog after looking to Aiden,"Thank you…"

Aiden sighed, and watched the proud mother and father disappear into the fog. Quickly the fog faded to nothing, he released the twins hooves, leaving them to quietly cry. Though Aiden would not let them remain sad for long, as he leaned forward and gave them both a big hug. They barely managed to open their eyes as the tears flowed, and they took immediate notice of the boy's embrace. After what he had just showed them, the only thing they wanted to do now, is return the favor.

They both hugged Aiden and sniffled to try and cease their sobs nice and easy. They did their best to try and crack a pair of smiles in complete gratitude for giving them that last moment they needed with their parents. This was possibly the most kind and generous deed any pony or human could ever do, Aiden was indeed a real friend.

"Thank you…"The twins barely managed to control their shaky voices while wiping away their tears.

"You're welcome…"Aiden replied happily as he hugged with his new friends.

"How did you do all that?"Haze asked while finally calming down from his emotional moment.

"I just let my feelings control my feelings. I felt how you guys felt inside, sooooo,"Aiden blushed a bit from the embarrassment of using a spell far beyond the skill of an average unicorn,"I just used my feelings to show us what our hearts truly wanted…"

"That's… So very cool Aiden…"Faze said as they all smiled for their friendship that truly blossomed in that moment.

 _ **First off, I hope you all have had an amazing Thanksgiving and I hope you're all ready for a beautiful Christmas. You'll notice for the holidays and the winter that I may slow down a bit, but I won't abandon you guys and gals. Please stay pony my friends.**_


	22. Chapter 22:Let Boys Be Boys

Chapter 22:Let Boys Be Boys

The whole day was unlike anything the princesses could have ever imagined. Such a change in atmosphere and feeling was a rarity to see and feel among the halls of castle Canterlot. The laughter of children made the halls echo, wholesome fun and friendship warmed the castle. The twilight was upon Equestria, but it did little to end the spirit that filled the castle. The source of it of which came from the dining room where little Aiden and his friends were just finishing dinner.

The royal sisters were a bit on edge, but seeing their boy happy and having fun was all too worth it. After finishing some fettuccine pasta, the boys gave up their dishes and rushed out the door to the hallways. The princesses were a bit sweaty and nervous to see their boy with real friends. Though they have treated one another very nicely, and Aiden didn't appear to be getting hurt. So the best they could do against their better judgment was to let the boys be boys.

"Oh boy… I wonder if a lot of colt's are this playful and prone to such wildness?"Luna sighed in relief before the boys appeared to be heading towards the main hall.

"It's possible… It's a shame that we ourselves weren't given a brother long ago,"Celestia chuckled more nervously before her smile shrunk a bit,"I really hope they don't get out of hoof. I'd really hate to see our child getting himself hurt or worse… In trouble."

"Do not forget Tia. This is Aiden, our beloved and well behaved child,"Luna reminded Celestia of Aiden's true nature as a child,"He's well mannered, he's just an absolute angel. He could never do anything to crazy and dangerous."

Meanwhile the boys were racing through the hall way towards Luna's bed room. Aiden was are behind thanks to being a human rather than a fast pony with four hooves. It did not help him that he ate the most, and had a bit of a belly on him thanks to the big meal. He thought raising his arms up and keeping them wide spread like a plane would help, but he was losing the Faze and Haze. He tried to push himself, and in his haste to catch up, his magic triggered from his need to catch up.

His legs suddenly burst with white magic before he was running down the hall at intense speeds. He had next to no balance and was wobbly as he tried to control his running. He waved his arms and tried to turn in some way to obstruct his legs so they would stop before something happened. He quickly passed by the twins, who then grind to a halt to the tips of their hooves. Seeing Aiden zoom like a bullet down the hall way before they could hear him crash into something in the distance.

"Uh oh…!"The twins quickly ran to catch up and came upon a pile up of royal guards.

The pile consisted of six guards stacked on top of each other, two of them missing their helmets. They groaned and slowly moved their hooves to see if anything was broken. While Aiden was sitting on one guard's head on top of the whole pony pile. The guard looked up with wide eyes to see Aiden on his head and groaning as he rubbed the side of his forehead. The guard gasped before seeing a large black and purple bruise on the boy's head that made the child tried to hold back tears.

"Oh no…! What have we done?! Oh my goodness, dear Aiden…!"The guard panicked and got Aiden off his head to assess the child's injury.

"Nice one genius, he's got a bruise that's almost the size of a tennis ball!"A second guard punched the first one in the shoulder while Aiden was pat on the back to keep him from crying.

"This is the last time we loosen our formation, five minutes from our shift ending,"A third guard worried as he bolted off down the hallway,"I'll get a medical supplies, keep him comforted and hide the bruise before the princesses see it!"

"Uh…are we about to get out of trouble thanks to the guards not being too bright…?"Faze asked while Haze gulped and shrug his shoulders before seeing the first guard blowing on Aiden's head.

"Feel any better kiddo? I'm so sorry, please don't cry. Come on, you know we'd never hurt you,"The guard blew cool air on the boy's head while Aiden rubbed his eyes and held back his urges to cry,"Uh uh uh uh uh….here! Try my helmet! You can play soldier with your little friends…!"

Aiden was awarded a big golden helmet for not crying and getting the guards in trouble. Aiden took some deep breaths and rubbed his forehead from the annoying throb in his head. He looked around, barely able to see anything in the big helmet thanks to it's T shaped vision. Aiden was slowly put down and sheltered by the guards till their friend returned with the med kit. Unfortunately the rushing clops of hooves rushing towards them marked the heavy hoof steps of the princesses.

The guards were wide eye and looking around in a panic before they could see the mares coming. Most likely drawn to the loud crashing noises added with metal clanging and smashing together. The lead guard gulped and stood in front of the boys to hide Aiden and his friends.

"Sargent! What happened in here, we heard so much crashing through the halls,"Luna made it first and assessed the well being of the guards, seeing two of them finding their helmets finally,"Miscalculation in your formation or was there a distraction?"

"The children! What happened to them? Are they ok,"Celestia noticed the twins and Aiden standing behind the guard, particularly Aiden wearing a helmet,"And why is Aiden wearing your helmet?!"

"Uh…a game…! You see, we kind of got our guard formation all messed and wiped out all over the place,"The guard thought up a little trick as he brought Aiden and the twins in front,"These three were nice enough to help us all get picked up and brushed off from the disaster, right boys?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah, we couldn't just leave the guys fumbling all over he place because of their heavy armor."Faze admitted while his brother just nodded in agreement with the Sargent's little ploy.

"In return they gave me this helmet for the night so we could go play soldier!"Aiden added and appeared to have Luna buying the trick for certain while Celestia appeared a bit worried still.

"Oh… Well… That was very kind of you three to help the guards, just be a bit more careful."Celestia sighed in relief, but was certainly still on the cautious side.

"And remember Aiden, just because the helmet looks clean, doesn't mean it IS clean,"Luna said before getting Celestia to come with her to handle some late night paper work,"I'll be back within an hour, and we'll be taking you all to Tia's room to settle down for bed."

"Ok, love you mommas!"Aiden waved to his mothers before they were off down the hall.

"Thank Equestria for that…! This was such a lucky break bro!"Haze finally managed to let out a deep breath of great relief from that break.

"You would not believe the living Tartarus that awaited us if they found out Aiden got hurt,"The Sargent explained while fixing the helmet on Aiden's head so he could see better,"Payments docked for two months, and demoted down two whole ranks in authority…!"

"Geez…!"The twins said in unison.

"Yeah, that's my mothers. I wonder if a lot of mothers ever get like that around kids?"Aiden curiously thought out loud among the guards and twins.

"I got it! Got the med kit! Any sign of the princesses yet?"The third guard finally returned with a red small case full of medical supplies.

"They just showed up, but we manage to tell them a small fib, and they bought it thankfully,"The Sargent explained before his comrade stopped before the boys and knelt down to begin,"Try not to worry about the helmet, it was part of the fib. Plus we're letting them borrow it for helping us sell it."

Aiden sat down as the guard opened the case and started to fix the injury. All he needed was a ice cold pack for reducing swelling, a gel for intense heat that would smooth away the pain. Finally a small bandage right over the bump to cover the mark up and hold the pack in place. He helped the boy up, and put the helmet back on him for extra cover, and simply because he looked cool under the helmet. The guards were now in relief, their paychecks were saved and their ranks secured.

"Thee. That should make the bruise fade away before any pony notices,"The third on wiped the sweat from his head and breathed easily once more,"Thanks for not ratting on us for getting you hurt child. Much appreciated."

"No problem…! Come on guys, lets play soldier in momma Luna's room!"Aiden ran down the hall, leaving the twins in his dust for a change.

The twins to some extent were surprised by Aiden's spirited come back from the accident. They simply shook their heads to shake off the surprising resilience and fun nature of their human friend. They got back in the spirit, and ran off to catch up to he boy, leaving the guards to get back to guard duty. Even when their shift had just ended.

 _ **Alright, first off, Merry Christmas. Hope you're all enjoying the holidays, keep the spirit alive every pony. Sierra Nova, I hope you'll soon be able to get your account, maybe as a Christmas present. Till then, please stay pony.**_


	23. Chapter 23:A Boy's Slumber Party

Chapter 23:A Boy's Slumber Party

"Boy's? It's almost time for bed. Are you all playing safe?"Luna peaked through the door to her bedroom and spotted the boys playing all over the room.

Aiden was chasing the twins around as the guard while the twins played as Robin Hoof and his comrades. They gave a little something to the poor straight from the rich. While Aiden played the role of the guard that would hunt them down to arrest them for their crimes. Though Aiden immediately froze and stood there, listening politely to his mother of the night. While the colts came to a stop right against the legs of Luna before they would stop.

"Careful there children. I'd hate to see any of you hurt yourselves."Luna admitted before the twins backed up and shook off the blow.

"Uh…yeah, sorry about that. We were almost captured by Aiden."Haze managed to apologized with his ears drooped as if he genuinely felt guilty.

"Yeah, sorry about that. So there's actually a bed time?"Faze wondered out of complete curiosity to be given a bed time.

"Well of course. All children need plenty of sleep for the night, and I can tell you're all tired."Luna took notice of the slight bags under the colts eyes while Aiden simply yawned.

"Yeah… Maybe just a little momma."Aiden mumbled before he was picked up and levitated into her arms.

"Then all of you come with me, and we'll go to Celestia's bed chambers to settle down,"Luna opened the door completely and took the lead for the weary twins,"There will be some hot tea and a story for you all, along with extra beds for you boys."

"Wow thanks princess Luna!"The twins both thanked Luna for the kind words and the fun that came later.

"Do not mention it children. It's what we do for our guests."Luna was appreciative and sweet with her words as she rocked Aiden in one arm.

"I wonder if this is what a mother is like for kids…?"Haze kept the thought close in mind as they followed Luna into the hall way.

Luna heard Haze's curious thought, but simply allowed it to stay with him. Their stroll through the halls that were dimming to darkness thanks to the night that rolled in. The stars glittered at night, the twins swore that they had even seen a shooting star twice. Even with that, there was one thing that felt more unbelievable than the night sky activity made by the princess. The fact that their own son was so willing to open his arms and home to them, simply because they were friendly and spirited, that truly stuck with them.

It was only five minutes before they were going down the steps towards the chamber. The torches lined up along the walls and lit the hall with warm flickering lights of fire. It felt somewhat eerie and a bit creepy even, yet a half asleep Aiden no longer felt his fear of darkness. He yawned as they made it to the bottom of the steps and came upon the doors that Luna gladly took care of. Upon opening the doors, the twins were taken by surprise by the large bed room of Celestia.

Once they had entered the shiny and fancy looking bed room, that's when they found her. Celestia was just setting up a tray with hot tea for the boys and a book on her back. She no longer wore her golden attire as she started to get settle for the night herself, after setting up two extra beds. With that all done, she turned to her sister and her little group of boys looking tired. The twins yawned as Aiden was levitated into Celestia's arm to be kept sleepy and happy.

"Thank you for the help sister. I can handle the boys from here,"Celestia bowed to her sister before Luna bowed right back,"Come boys, I have beds set up for the two of you and some hot tea!"

"Cool! But…where does Aiden sleep?"The twins asked curiously while Aide was nuzzling against the sun princess's chest.

"Aiden sleeps with either me or Luna every night. None can take our child while he's in our embrace,"Celestia explained before passing out the hot cups of vanilla chai tea,"Please enjoy boys, but be careful, it's a bit hot to the touch."

The colts were a lit with surprise and excitement to be sleeping in actual cozy beds. They were careful to hold their cups by their magic while scaling the beds to climb in. Once they were sitting nice and comfy in the middle of their beds, the twins began to sip their tea. While Celestia quickly changed out Aiden's clothes to his old day time sky footy pajamas. She sat at the edge of her own bed with Aiden in her sweet embrace, helping him sip his tea while pulling out a book.

"Now then… I have a new story that may be of you rowdy boys interest,"Celestia pulled out the book just as Luna left to patrol the night,"How does an adventure with heroes sound? A good old fashion journey and battle with great warriors!"

"Sounds good princess Celestia…! But…can we ask something?"Haze asked and got a polite nod before Faze decided to ask the question.

"We're very thankful that you did all this for us, or maybe it was for Aiden perhaps,"Faze thought about how they felt Celestia first thought of them when they arrived,"But we weren't too bad or out of control for you or Aiden's sake were we?"

"At first I was worried for Aiden… But just this morning he himself showed me something,"Celestia looked to Aiden who had then suddenly fell asleep under her against her leg,"He showed me that he was growing stronger and wiser by the moment. He learns so fast and grows so much, it use to scare me that he may grow up too fast."

"Oh… You still think he's the kid that you and princess Luna rescued…!"Haze decided to point out the most obvious answer behind her need to be so protective.

"I wish he still was sometimes… But instead I could take back all the things and horrors he witnessed,"Celestia admitted as she brushed her hoof along the Equine's blond head,"It's made him grow up so fast, I fear We'll lose all the good times we ever had with him."

"Wow… I guess it can be hard to be a mother. But we gotta say you and princess Luna are great mothers,"Faze's compliment made Celestia smile softly out of flattery,"I mean, you two raised him to be the coolest and nicest little dude ever…! He's helped me and Haze with brother issues. He was cool enough to invite us to his home, and he's been an amazing friend."

"Thank you… And for two young brothers fighting to survive on the streets… You've turned out to be quite the pair of gentle colts,"Celestia admitted as she looked down to her slumbering son before bringing the book forward,"Now then… Let us enjoy a lovely Equestrian warrior tale. The tale of the second comers!"

"Wow, sounds like this one is going to be intense. I've heard of these stories!"Faze tried to be nice and quiet while sipping her tea alongside his brother.

"It's the one where it all started after those first comers right?"Haze asked before his brother nodded while he too sipped some tea.

"Very well, then please enjoy your first bed time story boys. It's be the first of many,"Celestia agreed and hinted at a fast decision she had officially made for both Aiden and the twins,"Once upon a time. There was a first group of great warriors that raised from Equestria's soil along with the world itself. However, it would be a hundred years before their great successors would take their place as the immortal warriors of Equestria. This is the story… Of the second comers…!"

 _ **Yup, I just hinted at an idea I may have brewing for the Equestrian Warrior story, or even stories ;). I hope you're all enjoying this story, there's still more happiness and cuteness to be had before I wrap this little fic up. Till then, stay pony every one. And I can't promise anything from your last request on Human and the princesses Sierra Nova. I've found my true concept for the stories I wish to make my friend**_


	24. Chapter 24:A Gift For Friendship

Chapter 24:A Gift For Friendship

It was now that time that some fear, and others remember till the next time two friends meet again. That time had now come for Aiden and his two friends to go their separate ways. As fun as it was for the three to embrace true friendship between one another, things needed to end for now. It was a bit difficult for Aiden to see his new friends leave, after all they did not have a home to go to. But he could not keep them, these were friends, not pets after all.

He decided to take a walk with his friends while his mothers finished some paper work. Thankfully some breakfast appeared to have lightened the mood a bit for the boy. The twins could tell he was uneasy about them leaving the castle and going back to the streets. Though it seemed natural for them to go back to the street, after all it was all that they knew about in ways. Yet they too had conflicted feelings about leaving a place that had been so kind to them, but that may have been their inner child spirits thinking.

"So… It's been pretty cool hanging out with you Aiden… You've been an awesome friend,"Faze decided to break the ice with Aiden as they began walking down the stairs of the main hall,"We couldn't have asked for more from you… With all you've done… I see some hope for me and Haze's future."

"Yeah, and the breakfast was a whole lot of awesome too…! I can't wait till our next visit."Haze admitted before Aiden sighed and tried to think of what to say.

"Hey yeah, maybe some time later we can hang out at the park again, or even back here some time,"Faze admitted the idea of a friendship that truly lasted for life times,"It'll be fun, all kinds of new games in the future, and all kinds of new adventures…!"

"But when? And how? The two of you are fending for yourselves out there… All alone,"Aiden looked to a large window to the left of the main doors,"That's no life for any pony, no matter what. Why do guys like you have to suffer when you've been so cool yourselves?"

"We…don't really know…. You really thought we were cool?"Haze asked a bit taken by the Equine's compliment to them.

"Of course I did. For a bunch of colts living on the street, you guys were amazing,"Aiden admitted before they stopped for a moment in the middle of the hall,"It's like, no matter what. You two never forgot how to be kids, and have fun no matter what you endured."

"Yeah… Just like you, right?"Faze asked as the thought struck him, the way they all grew up so far was rough and somewhat similar on some levels.

He needed to think as much as his small mind could allow him to, but it was more than enough. He rubbed his eye and managed to stop a tear from escaping, but his heart still felt cold. A bit broken eve, knowing that he and his mothers were the only ones to reach out to the twins. Just as his mothers reached out to him and helped him through out the darkest of hours. He turned to his friends a bit more sad and felt his breath shudder from the urge to shed tears.

"Yes… But this time there's no pony coming to take you both to a happy and safe place,"Aiden suddenly began to get a bit loud and distraught with where he saw their lives going again,"Why can't other kids find a home and a happy new life like I did?! It's not fair that the same couldn't happen to you!"

"Aiden…"The colts both said to themselves, realizing the true passionate love that Aiden grew for others.

"I look back to those bad times, and know that there's others out there that don't get what they deserve for surviving the worse,"Aiden admitted, thinking of how happy he was after surviving the worse of the worse evils that descended upon him,"It's not right… Something like that shouldn't happen at all. Every thing deserves a chance to be happy."

"Well… We are happy actually bud. We're happy because you showed us that happiness."Haze admitted after the boy's heart felt feelings towards the ones like him and the twins.

"The friendship you showed us. The help you gave to me and my brother, we'll never forget it,"Faze explained further before both twins got closer to the sadden boy,"Your friendship has given us new found hope, no matter what we face out there. We'll never forget the hope and friendship you gave us Aiden…"

Together the twins and Aiden came together for a warm and happy group hug. Together their embrace filled their hearts with the true magic of friendship between one another. For that moment, they then began to believe that perhaps there was hope between the three of them. They knew this friendship would never be forgotten and never break regardless of the ages. And that was the true test they had passed in the eyes of Celestia and Luna, they had now become truly trust worthy for their son.

"That was a very beautiful display of true friendship. I knew you boys would make good friends."Luna stated before her and Celestia slowly broke up the group hug from the stairs.

"Mommas? What are you talking about?"Aiden asked of his approaching mothers that smiled proudly.

"We knew there was no making you rethink how you felt about Haze and Faze, your heart for your friends was already connected to them,"Celestia explained before they made it down the stairs and stood before the boys,"So at the very least we needed to at least make sure these two really were the nice and good colts you believed them to be. Sort of like a test of their friendship."

"And the two of you passed our expectation. In one day you two have shown all elements of friendship,"Luna explained further while the boys were almost shocked to believe that they were watching them the whole time,"The loyalty to arrive to the castle when Aiden invited you. The generosity and honesty to reveal your past. Your kindness and laughter when you all played together and helped Aiden with his small boo boo."

"Whoa…! Thanks. We can't believe you both saw all that."Both colts said in unison as the warmth grew within all three boys.

"Together you three showed us true friendship, as did princess Twilight herself, years ago,"Celestia explained the lesson and elements that lied within friendship,"For your troubles and your nobility for the friendship you've shown to our son. You are official nobles of our kingdom!"

"The both of you are welcome to stay with us in our castle as noble colts and friends to the great Equine human,"Luna added before the sisters bowed their heads at the twins in respect,"It is of course your choice Faze and Haze. You can return to the streets and search for your fortune and hope. Or you can stay with us here among friends, and have a home, food, water, and happiness."

The brothers decided to first talk this out while Aiden appeared to be ready to bounce with joy. They huddled together as the human's heart began to beat rapidly with excitement. After at least a moment of chatting between the two twins, they then nodded to each other. Turning to Aiden with smiles and lowering their heads in the form of a bow to the two.

"Princess Celestia… Princess Luna. We wish for you to decide if you truly want us to live with the two of you."The twins respectfully gave the power of decision to the mothers of the Equine human.

This was the most respectful and selfless decision the orphan twins could have made. Even after all that, they chose to leave the decision to the wisest of ponies, and the mothers of Aiden no less. They chose what was best for their own friend rather than their own personal gain. This was beyond a wise and bold decision from the colts, and it more than earned the princesses blessing. The mothers looked to their excited and edgy son and nodded to the twins.

"Boys… We would be more than happy to have you in our home, as our honored nobles and friends,"The royal sisters decided and saw Aiden cheer and almost jump a couple feet from the ground,"So long as you promise to treasure the friendship the three of you shared together."

"We promise your majesties!"The twins agreed immediately before the boys were all jumping and cheering together with excitement.

"Then all that's left is to situate the two of you with a bedroom and a couple changes of clothes,"Luna explained the requirements that they would take care of themselves,"Any personal items of yours will be retrieved and placed properly into your new bedroom!"

"Awesome! Thank you princess Celestia and Luna! You two are the best!"Haze admitted and flattered the princesses deeply.

"This is so amazing! Thanks momma Tia and Luna, can I help with their room?"Aiden asked to assist with making the colts new bedroom.

"Of course you can sweetie."Celestia allowed Aiden to help to the best of his ability with the new bedroom.

"After that, how about the three of us have another slumber party?!"Faze suggested another late night slumber party once more in their new bedroom.

The boys agreed with cheers and a three way high five and hoof above their heads. Together their friendship had once again performed a magical miracle, as if they were given the sixth element to friendship itself. Together the future had now changed for the three friends, and became more brighter in turn. Aiden was no longer friendless, scared or even as smothered any more. He was a growing Equine with friends, family, and adventures that were coming his way.

 _ **Friendship truly is magic isn't it my friends. Next time I got a nice christmas/Hearts Warming chapter just for the spirit of the holidays. So prepare for the happiest of Hearts Warmings, and stay pony my friends.**_


	25. Aiden's Hearts Warming Day

Aiden's Hearts Warming Day

"A beautiful day is here…! A day of joy and cheer…! It's Hearts Warming day…!"Aiden began to sing as he slowly awoke with pure happiness for the holiday's arrival.

"So open up your eyes, and see the morning skies…! It's… Hearts Warming Day,"Luna began to sing as well before uncovering her son and letting the morning light shine on them,"The day has now begun…! Here comes the rising sun…! It's time to rise and have some fun!"

Luna held onto her son before slowly rolling out of bed and putting him down. She quickly got dress in her royal attire while helping Aiden get some snugly pj pants on. Along with a fuzzy matching long sleeve shirt to keep him nice and warm. She brought in some pony shaped slippers that he could put his little feet in before they were ready to go. They swung the door open, and it was Aiden that was leading Luna on a trip to Celestia's bed chamber for presents.

"This day is a time to celebrate! With friends and family, it's so great! For Hearts Warming Day!"Aiden chirped as they passed by a bedroom that opened to reveal Haze and Faze, drawn to his singing.

"It doesn't matter where you're from, if you're on top or on the bottom,"The brothers began to sing before walking out to follow Aiden and Luna,"This day is no day for dismay, It's Hearts Warming day!"

"No matter what you were in the past…! The future is arriving fast!"Luna started.

"So let this the day of cheer last. It's Hearts Warming day!"Aiden finished for his mother while they passed by two rows of twelve guards.

"Hearts Warming is a day of joy, and cheer, and love sublime!"The guards all chanted hearty like, but full of great Hearts Warming cheer.

"So here it is, this is the time!"The twins started before every pony then joined in.

"It's Hearts Warming Day!"They all gave a cheer before the boy and his group were laughing happily.

"So do you think you'll get everything you ever wanted for Hearts Warming Aiden?"Luna asked her child as he looked to the floor he walked on and smiled warmly.

"I already have everything I could ever want… A family, and amazing friends,"Aiden admitted to his mother as they made a turn down a flight of stairs as they neared the bed chamber,"No toy or book, or pair of clothes could ever beat having friends and family like all of you…!"

"Thanks bro, you're the best!"The twins both caught up and playfully hugged and nudged the boy while Luna nuzzled his head.

"We love you so much Aiden…!"Luna once again professed her and Celestia's motherly love towards him.

Finally they all made it down the steps and came to the doors of Celestia's bed chamber. The memories he remembered sharing in his old days back when he first arrived to Equestria. He sighed, thinking of all the times they watched over him, helped him learn how to speak. Making him feel safe and happy in his real home, and introducing him to so many friends. It was almost enough to make him cry as Luna began to magically open the doors to the chamber.

"It's Hearts Warming...day…!"He finally finished his song just in time for the doors to open and reveal Celestia.

She was just finishing up the cups of hot chocolate for all of them to drink. While she wore a snow white robe with pink fluffy edges on the sleeves and collar of the robe. She hummed a small song similar to Aiden's, just as she finished setting the cups of cocoa on a round table. She heard the opening of the doors and smiled for them all as she looked to the group and bowed her head to them. Her heart never felt warmer to be spending such a day with a big happy family before her.

"You all made it just in time! Please come in, and take your own cup of hot cocoa!"Celestia chirped and allowed them all to come in and get their cozy warm drinks.

"Thank you!"The twins got their cups and politely thanked the princess of the sun.

"Thank you momma!"Aiden added as he got his cup and hugged her leg.

"So sweet of you Tia. The hot chocolate smells delicious…!"Luna admitted and took her cup before they all walked to the big Hearts Warming tree next to the bed.

"So how would you all wish to start with presents? Who wishes to open gifts first?"Celestia looked to Every pony before one tiny hand raised to the air.

"I want to give my gift to Haze and Faze first please?"Aiden asked and raised his hand in hopes of giving his friends their Hearts Warming present.

"You actually got us presents?"Faze asked of Aiden's incredible kindness on this lovely Heart's warming day.

"This is by far the best Hearts Warming day we ever had!"Haze added before Aiden passed two presents of black and white to the brothers.

The brothers were already curious, and they both gave their presents a little shake. Listening carefully, but barely heard anything from within, but it had to be good regardless. With their magic, they undid the ribbons to their present boxes and lifted the lids off. They looked inside the boxes and froze to what they saw, laying in the boxes with friendly smiles on their soft faces. Their magic had then slowly lifted the prizes out of the boxes, revealing the gifts to be two familiar plushies.

"Bro… Are these what we think they are…?!"Faze gasped as the fuzzy white face of Celestia was recognized on the plushy.

"Are these the old plushies the princesses possessed to protect you in the other world?"Haze added to the question while looking at the smiling nightly face of the Luna plushy.

"Yup. I felt that I didn't need them any more since I wasn't afraid of the dark any more,"Aiden explained as the brothers hugged their soft plushies and caused them to start glowing gold and silver,"Since they protected me from all the monsters. I believed that they would protect the both of you from now on, no matter the dangers."

"Wow…Thank you Aiden… These two plushies are amazing…!"Faze admitted as he hugged the Celestia plushy and immediately felt warm inside.

"We'll treasure these super toys forever…!"Haze added while the mothers were going down the memory lane when it came to those stuffed toys.

"Thanks… And I hope they bring you both as much joy as they did for me."Aiden responded before sipping his cocoa before his mothers nuzzled his head.

"That was very sweet of you Aiden… Now we have a present for you,"Celestia and Luna sat down by his sides while Luna picked up a camera,"Since you insisted that you already had everything you could want with us. We at least wanted to capture this moment with you, so we could remember it always."

"Ok. You guys wanna join in the family photo?"Aiden offered the twins a spot with him in the photograph.

The twins were more than happy to join the family for a photo together to capture this moment. The twins sat in front of Aiden while the boy stood up as tall as he could. He wore a big smile while his mothers kept a pair of calm and gentle smiles along with slightly sprouting their wings. To mimic the look of angels that were blessing this beautiful day. They all held their smiles and went still as the camera flashed and took a solid picture of them all, Celestia was quick to get the pic to show the group.

"Now there's something to remember here… This photo will be one of our greatest memories."Luna sighed with pure happiness that warmed her heart to see so many smiles.

"This will serve a memory for all of us to enjoy, my dear little sister…"Celestia agreed with Luna before there was a knocking on the door.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! We're here!"Came the calls of a familiar mare from behind the door.

"Ah, we almost forgot that Twilight, Cadence, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart would be joining us,"Luna remembered the visit and knew what was coming for the boys,"They insisted on getting you all presents for Hearts Warming Aiden. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all momma!"Aiden cheered before the boys rushed to the door to let group of young royalties in.

"Such a beautiful day to spend with family. I'm starting to believe that he'll always be our child no matter what,"Celestia allowed a stray tear to roll down her cheek as she watched the boys greet the arriving family, she then began to sing,"This day is still so new, and our family has grew…! So many memories have yet to be made!"

"The future is unknown, but will not ever fade…! So let us smile without any delay!"Luna joined in before the sisters hugged each other and finished.

"Because it's Hearts Warming Day!"They chirped together before going to go welcome the rest of their family for the holidays.

 _ **I hope my attempt at making a nice little musical with the chapter, my song making skills aren't exactly top tier, but I really wanted to make this a sweet holiday special for all of you. I would never be the writer I am without you the beautiful readers and the inspirational writers that awoke the world of fantasy and writing for me, I'll never be able to express how grateful I am to all of you. And don't fear, I'll be back to give you all your dose of Equestrias Warrior Returns soon enough. Stay pony every body.**_


	26. Chapter 26:The Adventures Have Begun

Chapter 26:The Adventures Have Begun

 _Two Years Later_

"Aiden…! Aiden, are you in here?"Luna opened the door to her bedroom and looked around for her child.

She had a surprise for him, a surprise that had been needed for Aiden a long time ago. Now that he did quite a bit of growing, it was time for some changes to come. She looked around, and found nothing at first, until she felt a white glow on her back. It felt warm and welcoming, even pleasant to her after a cold night had passed last night for her. She looked up, and there she could see Aiden holding on tight to the ceiling with a glowing left hand full of white magic.

"Aiden, what are you doing up there? Get down from their before you hurt yourself…!"Luna demanded before Aiden noticed her from below and let go before landing on the bed.

"Sorry mom, I just wanted to help make your night time ceiling more realistic,"Aiden explained his actions and hopped off the bed before pulling out a book from his sky blue pony sweater,"I read about some of the constellations, so I wanted to give you a better and more realistic ceiling to match your nights better…"

"Oh…! Really?" Luna looked up and took a clean and sharp look all over her new night time ceiling.

He appeared to be truthful to his word, he actually did quite the job on the ceiling. His magic made the constellations properly, and it even made the moon as it truly was, full. The stars twinkled around the moon, while it orbited around their home planet itself. The noise it made was almost silent, but it was peaceful and relieving as is the night's true purpose. Luna finally smiled and looked to her child as he walked to her and stood before her quietly.

"Do you like it momma…?"He asked anxiously for his night mother's approval of his work, or punishment for reckless endangerment of himself.

"Like it? I love it Aiden, the detail you added to my ceiling is wonderful,"Luna knelt down to hug her son, even when he was now almost the size of her legs,"Oh, why do you have to be such an angel…?"

"I'm glad you love it mom… Your nights are beautiful, so I thought I'd give you a better picture of your night,"Aiden complimented her night as he nuzzled against her chest,"So… What's this about a surprise for me?"

"Ah yes. I almost forgot about it. It's just down this hall way to the right of my room,"Luna gestured to the right of her door where she took the lead,"Come and see Aiden, you won't be disappointed…"

"Ok."He kindly followed her from behind after fitting himself into some new pony slippers.

Their walk was calm and quiet for the morning that came, nice and bright for the day. It was another day for them, but Luna knew their surprise would be a start to something new. They passed by a group of guards on their morning shift as they marched around the castle. They gave a salute to the princess and the child before they finally turned to a gold and silver swirled door. She pulled out a key from under her crown and put it in the lock before unlocking the new door.

"Are you ready for this?"Luna asked to prepare her son, and he nodded with great curiosity peeking.

She gave the door a push and peeked, before opening the door and letting Aiden go in first. Upon entering, he was shown a bedroom of sorts with a sky blue left side and a midnight blue right side. The colors on the walls merged together into a white line at the back wall behind a queen size bed. The frame of the bed was bronze, and appeared to have quite the large mattress. Along with fluffy pillows while it carried a view of a ceiling that was in fact mimicking the day time sky.

He entered and looked down to the cyan blue carpet under his feet. He looked to the two windows on his left, and there he found Celestia fixing the windows with curtains. One window was getting gold silk curtains while the other was showing off some silver curtains. It drew his attention to the left wall that was all cyan blue with fluffy clouds, while the midnight blue right side was made with stars all over. Slowly, a large smile began to form as he looked around to the bedroom.

"This is incredible…! Who's the lucky pony that's getting THIS room…?!"Aiden asked as he felt the plush blue quilts of the bed and looked to the ceiling.

"You brought him just in time Luna…! I was just finishing the few touches on his new room."Celestia emphasized who this room now belonged to.

"What…? This is my new room…? I get my on bedroom?"Aiden felt his chest grow warm and full of excitement.

"Yes, and thank you Tia for spoiling the surprise prematurely…!"Luna mused a bit, but kept her smile as she watched Aiden explore his large new bedroom.

"We wanted to finally start giving you your own space to explore and grow as we were suppose to let you do,"Celestia Walked to him and watched him spin around till he found a desk,"You can take books to that desk to read, you can play with toys in the space here, and I'm certain we'll find more stuff to add to your room."

"Not to mention you can have a whole bed to yourself, and do all the sleeping you could possibly want,"Luna added on, but felt a little bit of revolt for letting her child grow up a bit,"But… Sleeping alone may take some time… So…should you ever get scared, you can always come sleep with us till you adjust if you want?"

"Wow…! This is amazing mommas!"Aiden exclaimed and rushed to his mothers to hug their legs.

"We're glad you like it sweetie, we hope it brings you many memories and happiness for the future son."Luna sighed and they both hugged their child with happiness, but solemness as well.

"And we hope you'll remember the good memories from the past that help make you who you are…"Celestia added before kissing his head before he got older and he'd start rejecting their motherly love.

"I'll always remember mommas, I'd never forget the happiness I have with the two of you,"Aiden nuzzled and slowly parted from his mothers before an idea struck him,"Holy smokes, I gotta show this room to Faze and Haze. They'd love to party in this room…!"

"You can if you want Aiden, but I would hurry before they enter the barracks."Luna agreed while Aiden was stopped at the word, barracks, a place that only royal guards and guard recruits go to.

"Ok…? Why are they going to the royal guard barracks?"Aiden asked as he felt his mind a bit bottled and confused.

"They did not tell you? They are of age, and they have chosen to train to become royal guards,"Celestia explained the change his friends went through after two years,"I already vouched for them, and I'm going to give them the personal job of guarding you when we can't."

"They're going to become royal guards?! I gotta find them and tell them good luck at least,"Aiden was suddenly releasing his energy all over the place before bolting to the door,"Can I please be excused to go see them before they join the guards?"

"Of course you can sweetie, just hurry back in time for breakfast."Celestia informed their son before he swung the door opened and bolted down the hallway.

"I will…!"Aiden called as he disappeared down the hallway.

He was fast, his magic was becoming more tamed, and under his control even more so. His magic enhanced his running, it was like he was moving like a cheetah through the halls. He crossed through intersections and turned several times to the right and left, before he found the main hall. He was careful, and ran normally down the stairs before he stopped himself at the gate. The guards at the main doors offered to open the doors, but instead, Aiden did it himself.

He gripped the doors with both hands and let his hands glow before he was slowly opening the big doors. The doors grind like rusted metal before they began to part ways from each other. The moment the doors had opened up enough for him to squeeze right through the gap. He darted through the doors and turned to his right where he knew the barracks would be. There he found his teenage friends in line with other young recruits, waiting to get into the barracks.

"Haze…! Faze…! Wait up a moment…!"Aiden called and gained the attention of every pony in line including the twins.

"Aiden…? Bro, what are you doing here? How did you sneak by your mothers?"Haze asked while the teenage colts and fillies around them dropped to bow to the Equine.

"They gave me permission to go see you guys before you left for the barracks,"Aiden finally stopped just a foot from the twins before catching his breath,"So… You two are actually gonna join the royal guards…?"

"Yeah, we decided that there was only one way we could give something back after what you did for us,"Faze began to explain while the others raised to their hooves and gave them room to speak,"So… In return for giving us a home and new hope for our future. We decided to become royal guards to fulfill our better future and serve you and the princesses in kind."

"When we go in there, we'll be tested to our limit, but just like our days on the street. We'll overcome it in the end,"Haze decided to continue as Aiden's smile shorten while his heart felt a sense of uncertainty,"And by the time we're done in there, we'll be bonified bad flank guards entrusted with your safety…!"

"Cool… Guess this means we might not see each other as much though huh…?"Aiden tipped back and forth on his toes and heels, feeling a bit solemn to see his friends now following a career.

"Maybe not…AS…much. But we'll still be able to see each other everyday, I'm sure the guards will let you see us right?"Aiden nodded to Faze's words and did his best to hold on to his smile and do his best to feel happy for them.

"Yeah… I guess that could work… I just hope the two of you really find your futures among the royal guards."Aiden gave them his best wishes before the twins both hugged him out of the blue.

"Hey… This wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for you that day…!"The twins both admitted that their futures became possible the minute Aiden came into their lives.

"You guys be sure to become the best guards possible, I'm probably gonna toughen up a bit myself for the future,"They all parted from their hug with smiles all around as the line reformed,"When you guys are finished for the day, I gotta show you guys my new bedroom my mothers made for me."

"It's a date dude. Wouldn't miss it for the world…!"Haze agreed to checking out the new bedroom for Aiden.

"Move up the line recruits!"Came the calls of the captain of the royal guard.

"Alright, it's our time to shine Haze, so you better be on your hoof tips for this bro,"Faze gave his brother the heads up before looking forward and moving with the line,"We gotta go now Aiden. We'll see you later on tonight buddy…"

"Ok… You guys take care of yourselves. And do your very best…"Aiden waved to them as the brothers were just about inside the barracks.

"We will…! You get ready to bass upon your future personal guards bro!"Haze called out as they disappeared into the barracks as Aiden sighed and felt his heart lighten up a bit.

He could only wave to his friends before lowering his hand and looking to the sky. Reaching out to barely let a floating feather touch down upon his finger from the day time sky. The warmth of the day helped brighten up his mood, knowing there were so much more good things to come. His friends were now following a career to become royal guards, and he was now able to grow. He even had a karate instructor coming by late afternoon to teach him self defense.

With his freedoms now extended beyond the walls of Canterlot castle. The adventures that were to come would take him on a journey around the entire world of Equestria. The sky was the limit, but even then, it would be a limit to over come, for a spirit for adventure brewed within him. Now that he was growing, he wanted to explore his true home and understand the history of it. Including the history of his Equine race, this would be his obsession, and his desire to understand in the future.

 **The End**

 _ **This may be the end of Raising Aiden, but if you would all like a bit more of Aiden. I am thinking of an actual story about Aiden adventures inside and out of Canterlot. But I'll leave the choice to all of you, as well as the choice of if you want it to remain k+ or T rated. Till then, I hope you all enjoyed Raising Aiden, and I hope you all stay tuned for more stories. Stay pony every one.**_


End file.
